A Certain Unlucky Loser
by MemeDevil
Summary: An unlucky person was reborn in the world of RailDex, but he was reborn as Kamijou Touma. Now armed with the knowledge of future events that will soon befall him. Can our reluctant hero find the courage to face the world of RailDex and the inner demons that lead to his death?
1. Familiarity

**Prologue: Familiarity**

Academy City is the world leader in technology and is reported to have a population of around 2.3 million, and of that number supposedly around 80% of the population are students.

The city is reported to have developed Esper abilities on the students are ranked from Level 0 to Level 5, with 0 having no Esper ability and 5 being treated with the highest regard. Reports from Academy City say that under 60% of the student populace are Level 0.

But only one individual has the title of Weakest.

"God damn it!" yells the spiky haired boy as he makes a running turn around the street corner into the alleyway.

"This is so stupid! I know I'm supposed to be unlucky, but this is just ridiculous!" The boy turns his head to look behind him and sees a group of 7 men chasing behind him.

"There's that little shit!" said the larger man in front of the group as he points towards the boy. As if on cue the rest of the group appear around the corner and proceed to give chase behind the large man.

"Get back here! We just want to punch you, kid!" said one of the other men from the group.

"Oh yeah! That changes everything, let me just slow down and get my ass beat! Like that really changes anything, dumb ass!" yelled back the boy, knowingly wasting his breath.

As the boy continues to run, he thought to himself 'This is just bullshit! I was doing them a favor back there. And I didn't even get eat my steak. I really hate my life right now.'

* * *

We go back a few minutes before this chase begins.

"Ahh~ this is great. I'm getting this hamburger steak at such a discount, it's borderline robbery. See I can survive in this world." Said the boy to himself as sits in a restaurant booth.

The statement might seem strange without truly knowing the history of the boy called Kamijou Touma.

The truth is that the boy called Touma is actually a reincarnated soul from a different universe. A universe where this world of science and magic is nothing more than a light novel series.

'Being reborn in the Index universe doesn't seem so bad at first, but as the main character himself! I know that my old life was terrible but give me a break! This is just the worst! I just wanted a calm peaceful life but of course my misfortune. All the shit I had deal with back then and now, and even then the series was never finished when I died, and I wasn't caught up! I really hope I can avoid these events outright. I should have some time left.' As Touma continues to think of his misfortune.

He hears three men seeming to bother a young middle school aged girl. "Oh wow. I didn't know the pedos were out on the prowl tonight." Thought Touma to himself, but unfortunately, he said this out loud.

"The hell do you say, kid!" said the largest of the three surrounding the girl.

'You got to be shitting me! Did I really say that out loud!' thought the panicked Touma 'Fine, let's go all in on this dumb event and move on.'

He then proceeds to get up from seat and turn around to face the men. "Listen, you're all just background characters to help me get development on my character." Said Touma quite smug about himself as he with his eyes closed. "It's to help the audience with to get a feel of my personality. Besides, aren't you guys a little old to try and pick up some middle-schooler?"

The three men had a confused look on themselves. "The hell are you going to do about it!" yelled out one of the three men.

Upon opening his eyes Touma gets a look at the girl being harassed 'Hey, she's kind of cute. But I don't want to be arrested so I'll just not …. wait, is that? Who I think it is!?'

Touma had realized who the girl actually was "Oh shit! Listen guys about we just forget this ever happened before you guys get hurt. Okay?" he said while pleading.

"Before who gets hurt!?" said one of the men who had just left the bathroom with three more in tow. All of course, they were all pissed at Touma.

"Such Misfortune!" said Touma as he runs out the door of the restaurant.

"What the..! Did he really just run!?" said the largest of the seven while running out the door. The rest of the group soon followed.

"He really is an idiot." said the girl as she rose from her seat.

* * *

Returning to the present, as Touma continues to run though the alleyways and streets. Still trying to escape from the group of thugs after him.

'This event seems oddly familiar. Wait, what's the date?' thought Touma.

He runs towards a large metal bridge, and he looks behind him once again.

The group had disappeared 'I guess I lost them.' he thinks to himself as he catches his breath.

He then pulls out his phone to check the date, it reads July 19th.

"Oh shit! This is bad! It starts tomorrow!?" as he puts his hands on his head and looks towards the sky above and yells out "I'm fucked! I'm so fucked!"

"I already took care of them." said a female voice towards Touma.

He looks towards the direction of the voice and sees a girl with shoulder length brown hair with hairpins on the right while wearing a Tokiwadai middle school uniform.

She was known as Misaka Mikoto A.K.A The Railgun, ranked third of the seven Level 5's in the city.

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense." said Touma

"They were annoying. So I just fried them." She said as she touches her hair while sparks flew off

"I really don't understand you. Why run away like a coward? You're the only person that I can't beat in a fight, but you say that you're a Level 0. You could have taken care of them easily." said Misaka as she stares directly at Touma.

He looked at her with annoyance and yelled "You look dumb! I keep telling you that I am a Level 0! Just listen for once! Like how may times have we gone over this?"

Misaka had a look of anger and confusion 'Did he… just call me dumb? Or…wait I look dumb?' she thought to herself. But her anger had only increased

"Huh!? I look dumb! **?** **I LOOK DUMB!?** You're so dead!" she said while her hair was giving off sparks.

'Oh shit. She's really mad.' Touma had realized the situation at hand.

"Listen, how about we go on a nice date right now? I'm still hungry and got these sweet coupons here" Touma said as he pulls out a small bag of coupons from his pocket. "You know, it will be nice and-" but the bag catches on fire as a lightning bolt passes through it.

"How could you!" Touma cried out.

Misaka looked satisfied with herself "That's for making fun of me. Besides, who the hell asks a girl out with bag of coupons!?" she yelled out.

But then the thought about what had occurred had hit her 'Did he really just ask me out?' she started to lightly blush about the idea of a date.

"Damn it, BiriBiri! I was going shopping this week and there were some good coupons in there. Do you have no class!" as Touma continued to lecture at Misaka.

Soon her thoughts were cleared and she started to shake with rage. "I thought..." she started to speak causing Touma to stop speaking. " **I thought I told you not to call me that!** " yelled Misaka as sparks start giving off all over her body. She soon forms a lightning spear and throws it directly at Touma.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Touma as he holds up his right hand against the spear. The spear lands on his right hand and disappears while a sound of shattered glass is heard.

"I just don't get it. I never heard of power like yours in the database. I might level up if I win against you, don't you think?" Said Misaka as she starts getting ready for another attack.

'I could have died! I got to get out here!' thought Touma to himself.

"So, ready for another fight?" asks Misaka as sparks begin to fly off her once again. T

Touma immediately turns around and runs "Well, see you next date BiriBiri!"

"Get back here you idiot!" yelled Misaka as she follows him .

The two continue while Misaka tries to hit Touma with her lightning bolts.

" **SUCH MISFORTUNE!** " yelled towards night sky.

This is the story of A Certain Reincarnated Loser.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope I have you interested and made you smile a bit.**_

 _ **This is my first fanfiction that is public and under the mercy of the internet.**_

 _ **I hope you'll leave a review expressing your hopes and critics of this story.**_

 _ **It gives me motivation to keep writing.**_

 _ **From your local MemeDevil**_

 _ **see you next time in Chapter 1: Meeting of Fate**_


	2. Meeting of Fate

_**Well here I am, back again with an update on this story.**_

 _ **Thanks for the support everyone. Also, to answer the question about if this is SI. No, it's not but as I wrote this I started to see it a bit.**_

 _ **At least certain aspects of new Touma, are similar to my own. But I won't say which ones, as this story progresses maybe you readers can make guesses.**_

 _ **Anyway, I thought this wouldn't be up and ready until this weekend as of 9/27. But here it is done all in one day.**_

 _ **I was really excited to make this chapter. I had a lot of different ideas for this chapter and beyond, for this past week i just have to get it straighten out.**_

 _ **But enough about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meeting of Fate**

" _Ma'am, I'm afraid your son doesn't interact much with the other children," said the female teacher "he just seems so quiet. Is he this shy at home?"_

 _The mother looked at the little boy playing by himself._

 _She turned to teacher "I'm afraid he is. He doesn't really say much, but I think I might have an idea how to fix that"_

 _The mother brings the boy to meet an 'old family friend'._

 _The boy was little scared of meet this person, but he knew was going meet them regardless of how he felt._ _He walks hand in hand with his mother and meets an old man by the door to his house._

 _"Hey, there little one. How are you doing?" said the old man. The boy hides behind his mother and stares at the old man._

 _"You really are a shy one, aren't ya?" said the old man with grin._

 _The old man extends his hand towards the boy waiting for him to grab it._

 _"It's okay. Don't be scared." said the mother towards the boy._

 _The boy hesitantly grabs the old man's hand and walks into the house._

 _A month had passed since the boy and the old man had met, and the boy had changed for the better._

 _"I'm not sure what you did, but it seemed to work. He seems so happy and interacts with other kids more. He evens makes jokes." Said the teacher to the mother._

 _"I guess he needed a friend." Said the mother._

 _The boy now frequently visits the old man and even calls him grandpa, even though their not related._

 _He learned from him that in order to make friends, one must always be friendly, nice and make jokes._

 _"Everyone loves someone who can make them laugh!" the old man said to the boy._

 _"Nothing brings them closer, then the power of laughter."_

 _The boy decided to try and make people laugh. He still does even to this day._

* * *

It's July 20th, a hot summer day in Academy City. It was especially hot in a certain dorm in District 7.

The dorm room of Kamijou Touma was, as he would put it, an oven. He laid in a sweat covered bed while thinking to himself as usual.

'So hot.' Lamented Touma 'Damn it, BiriBiri. Why did you have to knock out the power? This was kind of funny to read, but it's hell to live though. Everything seems funny till it happens to you." Touma thought to himself.

He proceeds get off the bed and perform his daily routine.

He starts with a small set of push ups and sit ups, but gave up early due to the heat and entered the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, Touma washes his face to clean his face.

Soon Touma began to think to himself again 'Today's the day, huh? I meet Index today. Damn it, I really don't want to do this. This will change everything.'

Touma leaves the bathroom and proceeds to change into his uniform.

He reveals the condition of his body which is to say in very good physical condition.

As one could see that he has noticeable muscles that are forming, and abs that are bit more defined than one would expect.

All this due to the work outs and 'training' that Touma does. Once he had finished changing he looked at his futon with a face of uncertainty.

'I have to air it out. I mean, it's all sweaty and it will smell too if I don't do it.' Thought Touma 'But once I open that balcony door…' as Touma looks at the glass door which the sun shines through making it hard to see outside.

"I'll be fine. I'll deal with this scene as fast as possible. I just don't touch her and she'll be fine." Said Touma out loud as he grabbed his futon and opens the door.

He is greeted by the sight of a young girl that looked 14 years old dressed as nun in white. She had hair that was blue tinted silver and green eyes. Yet she found her hanging on the balcony railing of Kamijou Touma.

He looked at this nun with the eyes of a gazelle on the lookout for a lion. The balcony was filled with sounds of rumbling, but to Touma it was a lion's roar.

His eyes were filled with fear, and the nun speaks simply "I'm hungry."

Touma closes the door on the nun while stepping on an expired yakisoba bread.

"Yeah, I changed my mind. Screw that." Said Touma as he wipes his brow, acting like he had just defused a bomb.

But then a knock on the glass door made him jump.

"Please feed me I'm really hungry. Bless me with hospitality, kind sir." said the small nun by the glass door.

"So, it begins." Lamented Touma

Eventually, he allowed the small nun inside and gave her some 'food'.

"This bread and salad are delicious! Thank you so much!" said the nun as she continued to eat.

Touma only looked at her with curiosity 'I wonder how her stomach will handle all this expired food.'

The nun had finally finished eating when Touma asked her how she ended up on his balcony.

'I already know the answer. But I need to make sure that nothing has drastically changed from what i know. Besides, I might as well go through the motions of this event.' thought Touma to himself.

The nun introduces herself as Index Librorum Prohibitorum and proceeded to explain about the existence of magic and the magicians that are after her.

But Touma kept the same bored look on his face throughout her explanation, as he already knew all this information.

'Her explanation seems similar from what i can remember. But how do I proceed with this scenario? Kanzaki and Stiyl will continue to chase her and erase her memory, if I don't interfere. I really need to think about this car-' Touma's thoughts were interrupted when Index stared shaking him.

"Are you even listening to me!?" yelled Index as she shook Touma.

"Knock it off!" Touma then proceeds to grab Index's wrists in order make her stop.

But his right hand had grabbed her wrist on top of her robe, a fact that Touma had not realized until it was too late.

Index's robes come apart in a flash, while the sound of shattering glass resonated in the room.

"You're kidding me, right!?" yelled out Touma with pure shock in his voice.

Index begins to blush a deep red and clearly shows anger in her voice as she growls and opens her mouth to show off her fangs.

Touma sighs deeply and looks away from Index while saying softly "Such Misfortune." He was then bitten by Index.

Index had repaired her robe using safety pins, as Touma explained the power of his right hand.

The two prepare to leave the dorm room, but Touma had accidentally dropped his phone and proceeded to step on it.

Touma then sighs out loud and said, "Of course this would happen to me." He checks to see if the phone still worked, and he was greeted with nothing but a black screen.

Index then explained that his power might cancel even a god's blessing, thus causing his bad luck. Touma, of course, already knew this fact.

"Maybe that's why your eyes hold such sadness." said Index with worried look on her face.

This statement had surprised Touma. 'Why would she say that?' he thought.

"What are you talking about? I'm clearly fine and happy with my life, I'm often called a happy-go-lucky person." said Touma trying to convince Index.

Index didn't believe this statement as indicated by her face as she opened door, Touma opted to just ignore it.

The two separate in front of Touma's dorm room, just as Index was going to leave. Touma told her to come back if she need help, even if he didn't want her to come back.

"Will you be willing to go down to the depths of hell with me?" Index told Touma with a sad look on her face as she walked away.

Touma looked down at his feet and said with a whisper "Damn it."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Touma met Index. But Touma couldn't take his mind off of her.

'I have sad eyes huh?' Touma thought to himself as he stares out the window of his classroom.

"Sensei! Kami-yan is staring at girls as they work out outside!" yelled out Tsuchimikado Motoharu. Touma's classmate, neighbor, and friend rolled into one.

Although Touma wanted to punch the 'sunglasses wearing bastard' that he called friend.

"So lucky!" yelled Aogami Pierce. Another one of Touma's classmate and friend.

"What!? Damn it, Tsuchimikado! I'm just looking out the window." sneered Touma at him.

The three boys formed the delta force, and this was the norm for the three.

"Oh then that means Komoe-sensei's lesson was too boring for you, nyah~" said Tsuchimikado knowingly teasing Touma.

"How dare you ignore Komoe-sensei!?" yelled Aogami as he lifts off from his desk.

"What the hell are you guys talking about-" yelled Touma but was interrupted with sounds of crying from the teacher herself.

Tsukuyomi Komoe was a strange person, as she looked like an elementary schooler but was still considered a teacher.

The classroom was soon filled with animosity towards the one that made her cry.

"Come on, guys. Let's just calm down." pleaded Touma to deaf ears.

"Wait stop! I'm sorry! Please!" cried out Touma as he receives his punishment.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and the day slowly begins to wind down.

"Damn it. I had to stay even longer just because I made Komoe-sensei cry. It wasn't even my fault!" said Touma to himself.

Even though Touma was reincarnated and has more knowledge than an average high schooler would have, he still had to take remedial classes due to being a very weak Esper.

Just as Touma gave out a big sigh over his misfortune, when suddenly "I found you!" cried out a familiar voice.

Touma turned towards the source of the sound, only to see Misaka Mikoto once again.

"Yo BiriBiri, have you come to destroy more coupons and deprive more houses of AC?" said Touma casually.

"Wha…No! We're having another match right here, right now!" yelled Misaka as she pointed at Touma.

"Nah I'm good." said Touma as he turns around to walk away. "I would rather not have our next date be another fight. Well, see ya around BiriBiri."

" **STOP CALLING ME THAT!"** screamed out Misaka as sparks started flying.

The bystanders that were around had started to stare at the two that were making a scene, when some of the electronics in the area started to short circuit.

Soon one of the cleaning robots began to short out as well, and soon an alarm started to going off.

Touma seeing the bad situation that was unfolding before him, began to make his escape.

"Wait! Get back here!" cried Misaka as she pursues Touma

"This is all your fault! Why does this have happen to me!?" yelled Touma as he continues to run.

* * *

The two had eventually stopped running at a nearby park.

As the pair catch their breath, Touma begins to laugh.

Misaka looked at him with confusion "What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's just..." Touma tries to speak while he calms down from laughing "this is so stupid. Like, honestly. This would only happen to me."

Misaka was unsure how to respond to that statement.

"But thanks." said Touma once the laughter subsided "that really cheered me up. First, that nun said something that really threw me off today and then what happened at school earlier. But at least you made up for it." said the Touma as he gently smiled towards Misaka.

She starts to lightly blush and averts her eyes from his. "Well, you're welcome. I guess.." she says while trailing off by the end.

"Well, I guess I'll just go home then." said Touma as slowly turns around and slings his bag by his shoulder.

But Touma stops in his tracks and turns his head towards Misaka. "Wait, what do you think of me?" asked Touma.

"Hah!?" yelled Misaka as she expresses her shock as she begins to blush.

'This idiot! Why is he asking me something like that!? I guess he's okay, but I barely know him! That and he keeps calling our run-ins, dates.' thought Misaka to herself.

Touma begins to grin a bit 'Wow. She's super easy to tease. I didn't mean it like that, but her reactions are the best.' Touma thought to himself.

"I guess I meant how you would describe me?" Touma had clarified his earlier question to Misaka.

Once she realized what the question really meant she straightened herself up and puts away any embarrassing thoughts.

Misaka puts her finger to her chin as she thinks on how to reply.

"I guess I would say that you're a happy-go-lucky person" said Misaka.

Touma was expect that answer, he didn't realize it at the time but he wanted a different answer.

"but you're also a kind idiot who goes out of his way to help people, and yet I can't help but feel like you're hiding something." continued Misaka as she finishes her description of Touma.

It was that last statement that reminded Touma of what Index said earlier in the day.

"Damn it." he whispered to himself.

"Hmm, interesting. I guess you know me pretty well, huh BiriBiri?" Touma said with smug face hoping to change the subject.

Misaka began to feel embarrassed and averted her eyes from his eyes once again.

"Well thanks anyway, sorry for the strange question. I guess I'll see you around." said Touma as he begins to walk away.

Misaka notices that he was leaving and stretches out her arm as if to stop him, but she stops herself once she realized he was too far. 'I really don't understand that idiot. Why did he ask such a weird question, and didn't he mention something about a nun? That and after I answered he left immediately. Maybe he needs someone to talk to.' thought Misaka as she watches Touma disappear in the distance.

The sun was setting, and night would soon come as Touma had finally arrived at his dorm building.

Touma looked at the building and hoped that Index wouldn't be there at his door.

He stepped off the elevator and turned the corner to see three cleaning robots surrounding a white object by Touma's door.

"Of course, Such Misfortune." said Touma as he walked towards the white object.

Once he had gotten closer he saw that the object was Index bleeding out on the floor.

Touma had crouched down to get a closer look at her and was welcomed by the strong smell of blood.

He hadn't seen this much blood before, Touma felt like he had to escape.

Soon footsteps could be heard from behind him, Touma turns around to see a man with red hair, piercings on his ear, and a bar code on his face while wearing all black walking towards him.

"Let me guess you're a magician, right?" said Touma as he sports a nervous grin.

* * *

 _ **How about that ending, huh? I actually wanted to end this a little later in this scene. But chose to end it like the anime instead, you know for dramatic effect.**_

 _ **I hope you guys found the flashback in the beginning interesting, I wanted it there so that it's on the back of your mind as you read the rest.**_

 _ **It gives some insight on new Touma and his background without interrupting the 'present day' so to speak.**_

 _ **The next chapter should come out within two weeks, hopefully by next weekend. just in time for season 3!**_

 _ **But anyway hope you enjoyed it. Leave any hopes, questions, or ways to improve the story as reviews.**_

 _ **Well see you next time, In Chapter 2: The Reluctant Hero**_

 _ **From, Your local MemeDevil**_


	3. The Reluctant Hero

**_I'm here, with another update! I'm sure why but this chapter was really hard for me._**

 ** _Maybe it's the fighting or maybe the emotions I'm trying to convey in it._**

 ** _But I consider this my weakest chapter so far._**

 _ **Anyway, enough about that. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Reluctant Hero**

" _Grandpa! Look at this! It looks so cool!" yelled the boy as he pointed towards the TV._

 _The old man had looked up from the book he was reading and looked at the screen. It showed a man in costume fighting what seemed to be thieves._

 _The old man chuckles to himself "Of course you'd like watching superheroes, what boy wouldn't!" said the old man._

 _The boy loved watching superheroes on the TV. He wished to be like them cause he sought to make others happy._

 _"People love a hero because they help everyone. They also save the day from bad guys." said the old man with a grin._

 _"Then, that makes you a hero grandpa. You always help people." The boy said with an innocent smile._

 _The old man had a gentle smile on his face and patted the boy on the head "Thank you. But that means you're a hero too. After all you're always helping me and your mom." Said the old man._

 _The boy has truly happy when he was the old man. He truly felt like he could do anything._ _He just wanted to be a hero and make the bad things go away, just like him._

 _The boy had a kind heart and honestly thought that maybe he can be just like the old man. The old man had always given to his local community and was well liked by everyone._

 _The boy didn't realize until he was older, but the old man and the boy had saved each other._

 _Eventually these happy times would end, and the boy would later seek for a hero who would never appear._

* * *

This was an encounter that Touma wanted to avoid. There he was standing across the man dressed in black.

Touma wanted to escape from this situation by any means.

"She came back for her headdress." Said the man in black.

Touma glanced at Index and noticed that her headdress was missing. 'Of course, I knew forgot something.' Thought Touma to himself.

"I wonder where she left it?" said the man in black as he tried to get a reaction from Touma.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Touma. The man in black pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke it.

He went on to explain the 103,000 grimoires in Index's photographic memories, and how he and his partner have come to reclaim her.

Touma, of course already knew this information but he didn't want others to know about this nor was he sure about any changes from that knowledge.

"In that case, why injure her?" asked Touma.

"We didn't mean to actually hurt her. Her robes were infused with magic to prevent this from happening, but somehow they lost their magic. We never meant for this. We just wanted to scare her." said the man in black.

Touma wanted to leave Index with them instead, but he had this feeling in his stomach that this was the wrong choice.

Touma clenched his fist and made his choice. "Fine, just take her! Make sure she gets fixed up." Said Touma as he begins to walk past the man in black.

The man turned around and was in disbelief, he thought for sure that the boy would fight him to protect Index. This made his job easier, but to see Index in this state and not even attempt to help her made him resent Touma. "

Coward." Whispered the man as Touma walked away, but Touma was still within earshot.

'Yeah, I'm coward. I must live with that. I did take the easy way out after all. I don't care what you think.' Thought Touma as he reached the elevator.

Touma couldn't shake this feeling he had. 'She'll be fine. After all, I'm the one who gets the shit end of this deal even if I do save her.' thought Touma.

But he stayed in front of the elevator and hadn't moved an inch. He continued to argue with himself about saving Index or not.

Then Touma remembered Misaka's words _'But you're also an idiot who helps people.'_ and it made him feel worse about himself.

He then recalled someone he hadn't thought about in a long time. "What do I do, Grandpa?" said Touma out loud, but in his heart he knew the answer.

Touma didn't want to suffer like he did in his past life, but to actively seek an even worse suffering himself just to save one girl. He only wanted that calm, peaceful life that he always desired, just like when he was with that kind old man.

"God damn it!" yelled Touma as he punched the elevator door.

"Why me? Just why is it always me?" Touma quietly said as he began to cry.

"It's always me. No one saved me from that shitty life of mine. I hated everyone and couldn't handle it."

 _'Maybe that's why your eyes hold such sadness?'_ as Touma recalled the statement that bothered him the most, and he finally realized the reason why.

"This is so stupid." said Touma "I know why it bothered me. She had the same look as me from back in the day."

He recalled days that hurt to continue forward while being forced to think for others. He held on to his ideal to keep everyone happy and at the cost of his own happiness.

"Even after all this time, I still can't get over my past. I guess that's why their called inner demons." Said Touma as he recalled his old life.

But Touma recalled the old man once again and how he lived his life. Touma wanted to be like him, when he helped others the old man seemed happy.

Touma hoped for the same when he helped others but found only suffering instead. Touma wiped the tears from his face and began to go back towards Index.

'I'll save you. I'm only one who can. No one helped me, but I won't let you suffer anymore. I'll give you the life I wanted back then.' thought Touma as he hurried

' _Will you go down the depths of hell with me?_ ' Touma recalled of Index's last words before she left.

"Yeah, let's go all the way to hell and I'll be the one to drag you out." said Touma.

Touma arrived in front of the man as he crouches over Index.

"You know, I think I'm supposed call the police over something like this." said Touma in cocky attitude.

The man turns around with look of surprise, "I thought you said we could take her." said the man as he gets up.

"I changed my mind." said Touma.

The man begins to laugh and once he calmed down, he gives Touma a glare.

"This is your last chance. Leave and forget this ever happened. You'll be better off without her in your life." said the man.

Touma chuckled at what was being said to him "I really don't care." said Touma with a determined look on his face.

The man was surprised by Touma once again.

"Very well, my name is Stiyl Magnus" said Stiyl as he finally introduces himself "and my magician name is Fortis931. Do you know what that means?"

"I really don't care what you call yourself at night. I'm just going to kick your ass and move on with my life." said Touma as he takes a fighting stance.

"It means that I have to kill you." said Stiyl as he shows anger on his face.

He then throws his cigarette away "Flames." said Stiyl as huge flames are summoned from the cigarette and move towards his hand.

'Well, here we go. The first of many fights it seems. I'm really scared, but I can't back down now.' thought Touma as he realizes the path he's headed towards.

"To the giant, a gift of pain!" yelled out Stiyl as he waves the flame whip he formed and blasts it towards Touma.

The hallway soon begins to get covered in flames and the blast hits Touma.

"Hmm, maybe I overdid it. Oh, well. At his level, he could never beat me." said Stiyl as he turns towards Index.

"You must be real fun at parties." said Touma.

Stiyl quickly turns around and sees Touma unscathed.

"Impossible" he whispers.

"Although, you might want to turn down how big it gets. Today was already hot enough by my standards." said Touma as he emerges from the smoke and begins to walk towards Stiyl.

"Just shut up, will ya!" screamed Stiyl as he throws another flame blast at Touma.

Touma then blocks the blast with his right hand, causing the flames to shatter like glass.

Stiyl couldn't believe his eyes, but he didn't have time to process as Touma begins to rush at him.

"Come to me, Innocentius!" yelled out Stiyl.

Soon following that, flames begin surrounding Stiyl and a fire monster begins to form.

'What! I thought he had to do his dumb chant to summon him!' thought Touma as he stops his rush towards Stiyl.

The heat from the monster was so intense it seems to have melted the door handle and sign to Touma's room.

"This is the Witch Hunter King, Innocentius. It means Certain Death." explained Stiyl very proudly.

"Nice, can you make me a lion next time? Actually, how about a dragon?" said Touma jokingly.

"Do you ever shut that mouth of yours!" yelled Stiyl as he commands Innocentius to attack Touma.

"I'm told my joke are my only redeeming features." said Touma as he runs away from Innocentius.

"Don't you dare run away again!" yelled out Stiyl as he lifts his two arms and starts to chant "Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust! Squeamish Blood Rood!"

Stiyl sends two flame blast towards Touma as he runs away.

'Oh, this is bad!' thought Touma as he sees the blast coming for him along with Innocentius.

Touma soon sees the stairs and decides to make a jump towards them.

The blast just misses him just as he jumps and proceeds to cause an explosion in the hallway.

The blast caused a large fire and smoke starts to rise and becomes very visible from afar.

'This is harder than I expected. At least that blast bought me some time.' thought Touma as he catches his breath.

He proceeds to go down the stairs a few floors and sees one of the hallways covered in notes with symbols on them.

"The runes are here, huh? I forgot he used ink and paper in the beginning. I'll just use the sprinklers to get rid them. Now where is it that thing?" said Touma as he finished inspecting the runes.

As he proceeds to look for the fire alarm, Touma realized how he's been acting since he chose to save Index.

'I feel like a huge weight off my shoulders has been taken off. I feel good, despite the current situation. But still why am I saying all these weird one liners? I guess I need to calm myself down, since I'm facing death and I still have that habit of smiling when nervous.'

Soon, Touma's search was interrupted by the roar of Innocentius.

"Damn it." said Touma as he turns to Innocentius coming towards him.

Touma then sees a railing and start to recall the way out of this scenario.

"You've got to be kidding me." sighed Touma.

He looks towards Innocentius rushing towards him and then at the railing once again.

"God damn it!" yelled Touma as he jumps off the railing and starts to regret his decision. He lands on the roof of the bicycle parking and rolls off it.

As Touma lands on the ground, the roars of Innocentius could be heard as it tries to reach for Touma from the 4th floor.

"Man, that's loud." said Touma as he gets off the ground.

He looks towards Innocentius and realizes the jump he just made.

'How in the hell did I make that, and not injure himself so badly.' thought Touma but quickly pushed that thought aside.

He looks towards the horizon and smiles. "Last chance huh?" said Touma to himself "I can't go back now. Besides who knows what would happen if I don't save her."

Touma begins to run back towards the entrance of the dormitory. As he enters, he sees the fire alarm switch and pulls it.

The ringing reverberates throughout the dormitory and soon the sprinklers turn on. Touma enters the elevator and goes back to 7th floor.

The doors open, and he walks out to see Stiyl in the hallway in front of Index.

"Sorry but I have to put brakes on your little fire show. I hope I hire you again for my little cousin's birthday." said Touma as he slowly walks towards Stiyl.

"What happened to Innocentius?" asks Stiyl.

"That's the least of your worries right now." said Touma with a cocky smile on his face.

"You really think this water show will stop it!? Innocentius is 3000-Celsius degree (or 5432 Fahrenheit) flames." explained Stiyl.

Touma sighed in disappointment "Dumbass, it's for all those notes you left. You really shouldn't cheap out on the ink, you know" said Touma.

Soon Innocentius appears behind Touma, and Stiyl begins to laugh. "Do you really expect me to believe-!" Stiyl was interrupted by sounds of Innocentius' roars of pain and sudden disappearance.

"But, the runes…Innocentius…. Innocentius!" yelled Stiyl out of desperation for help.

"Remember what I said earlier, about kicking your ass?" said Touma as he takes a stance.

Stiyl was in disbelief, 'Why would the boy run away earlier? When he could easily defeat me? Just who is he?' thought Stiyl.

Touma rushes at Stiyl and punches him with all his might. Stiyl flew back by the force of the hit and lands hard on the ground.

Touma takes in a deep breath and walks towards Index, "Sorry for the wait." he said as he picks up Index.

Soon, the sounds of sirens are heard from the distance "And that's our cue to leave." said Touma.

* * *

As night begins, Touma had snuck past the Anti-Skill and Judgement officers who arrived to put out the flames.

He continued to run until he saw a bench and sits Index on it.

Touma catches his breath and begins to check on Index's condition.

"The blood's slowed down for now but I guess we still need-" Touma stopped speaking when he saw Index open her eyes.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" asked Touma.

"I'm not sure, I feel weak." said Index weakly.

"Just to be sure, you do have some healing spells in that head of yours, right?" asks Touma while pointing at Index's head.

Index gives a weak smile "I do but you can't use them." said Index.

"I know that, but I think I know someone who can." replied Touma with a smile.

"But Esper's can't use magic." said Index with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry. This person isn't an Esper, so we should be fine." replied Touma with a smile.

Index gives another weak smile towards Touma "Can I ask for your name?" asked Index weakly.

Touma had realized he never told Index his name since he wasn't expecting to see her again.

"It's Kamijou Touma." said Touma as he gets Index on his back once again. He lifts her up and begins to make his way towards a pay phone.

"Thank you Touma." says Index softly as she closes her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Just hang on for just a little while longer." says Touma.

* * *

Touma finally arrived at his destination. "I can't believe Aogami was right about her address. That's pretty scary." said as he calls the stairs.

Touma starts knocking on the door loudly "Come on! Open the door Komoe-sensei!" yelled Touma as he continues to knock on the door.

The door opens slightly "Hello? Wha..Kamijou-chan are you doing here!?" said Komoe as Touma forces the door open and walks in.

"Sorry for just coming like this, but I need your help." said Touma as he takes in the view of the mess that is Komoe's apartment.

Komoe quickly closes the door and starts cleaning.

"You don't mind women who smoke, right?" she said while giving a smile in her pink rabbit onesie.

She changes her expression when Touma lays Index on the ground revealing the blood on her back.

"What happened to her?" said Komoe worryingly.

Soon Index begins to glow white, "Warning, Chapter 2 Verse 6. Due to having a certain amount of life force amount drained due loss of blood, mandatory awakening of John's Pen has been invoked. If current status holds then converting from international standard time, as displayed on Big Ben, roughly fifteen minutes I will perish." said Index in a monotone voice.

"Sensei, please listen to her and follow her instructions carefully. I'll go and call an ambulance." said Touma as he gets up and walks out the door.

"But there's a phone here." said Komoe just Touma walked out.

Touma runs a good distance from the apartment building.

"This should be good enough, I think. I can't believe it. I actually got through that Stiyl event and pretty easily too. Maybe I can do this main character stuff, after all. Only problem is the future events, I guess I have to get ready for them." said Touma to himself.

Touma begins to smile to himself and continues to walking.

"First things first, I need a place to stay. Maybe Aogami can help me out, and I'm hungry. Man, being a hero is hard." said Touma satisfied himself.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **The part where Touma is in front of elevator gave me the most**_ ** _trouble. I'm sure why I guess I really wanted to convey the emotions, but i feel like I failed._**

 _ **That's just me tho. I really had fun with smart ass Touma and his remarks during the fight. Just so much fun, I hope you guys didn't mind the tone shift. I felt like it was a big change considering what happened earlier.**_

 _ **Man, I had issues with this chapter didn't I?**_

 _ **Well, you know the drill. Leave a review for hopes, ideas, comments, or criticisms.**_

 ** _See you next time in Chapter 3: Early Meeting_**

 ** _From, your local MemeDevil_**


	4. Early Meeting

**_Well, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the delay folks._**

 ** _I had college stuff to do, and I'm just feeling tired at times. But I still worked on this chapter over time, so don't worry about my health._**

 _ **Doesn't help that I've been playing Yakuza 6 a lot lately. But it gives me some ideas for characterization and some side story ideas.**_

 _ **I guess I'll give a shout out to Bluejack222, pointing out my mistake pretty early. Thanks once again, I'm still embarrassed by it.**_

 _ **I'll answer some comments, I guess.**_

 _ **Guest: No offense taken. I see what you mean tho. It can be a pretty big trope in fanfic at least.**_

 _ **ExecutionerOfGods: I agree last chapter could've been better. A part of me wants to update more, but at the same time I like to plan stuff out. So...**_

 ** _Xeno01: Your reviews always put a smile on my face. I really like how you analyze the chapters, I'm glad you're enjoying the story._**

 ** _But anyway I really enjoyed working on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Early Meeting**

 _The boy didn't have many people that he would consider friend. As a child, he felt that anyone who wanted to play with him was a friend._

 _Not many of the other kids would play with him or liked the same games that he did._

 _The boy wanted to play with his new born baby brother, but obviously can't._ _In his heart, he felt ignored due to his mother and step-father focusing on his brother._

 _He understood why they would focus on him, yet he felt alone. But he kept it to himself cause he had to be the strong older brother, or at least that's what he told himself._

 _The old man couldn't always play with himself due to his age. The boy yearned for someone that he could consider a friend._

 _Over the years these feelings had changed to where he wanted people to which he could call family._

 _Eventually as he got older, he had found them or at least he thought so. But the feeling was one sided, he had confided in them and was tossed aside. He was forgotten and returned to where he began._

 _Alone with pain in his heart and scars on his mind._

* * *

The date was July 21st in Academy City. It was the following morning after the incident with Stiyl.

Touma was on his way to Komoe's apartment to check on her and Index.

As Touma tries to wake up, he sees the convenience store that he frequents.

'Maybe some coffee will wake me up.' thought Touma as he rubbed his right eye while walking towards the store.

He walks in the store and proceeds towards the back of the store where his favorite drink was.

However, the store was out of a certain black coffee drink.

"Again?" said Touma to himself. "That's the second time this week! Who the hell has the money and balls to buy all these drinks!" yelled Touma to himself.

"Wow! You just keep buying these coffee cans. You must really like them!" said the cashier in the front.

Touma had heard this statement and proceeded to make his way towards the front of the store.

'This asshole can't take them all. At least give me one.' thought Touma.

"No shit. Just ring me up." said the foul-mouthed customer.

"Now just hold on for one minute-" said Touma but stopped himself once he saw the person buying the drinks.

The white hair boy turns around and look at Touma with his red eyes.

'Such Misfortune. Out of all people, it just had to be him.' thought Touma.

The person in front of Touma was none other than the first ranked Esper in Academy City known as Accelerator.

"You got something to say?" said Accelerator with clear annoyance.

Touma was still in disbelief, but soon gathered his thoughts. 'I'll just act normally and leave.'

He thought to himself but once he saw the coffee on the counter. 'Fuck it, I really need that drink.'

Touma quickly went back to his original plan. "Yeah, I got something to say." said Touma.

Accelerator just sighed and looked Touma with disinterest. 'Just another idiot trying to fight me.' thought Accelerator.

"Why in the hell are you buying so many!?" yelled Touma as he pointed at the coffee cans still being scanned by the cashier.

"Hah?" said Accelerator out loud without meaning to. He was taken aback by what Touma had said.

"You heard me! Come on man just give me one, please!" said Touma while begging.

Accelerator puts his hand on his face due the sheer stupidity of the situation. "Tch. Fine I'll give you one." said Accelerator as he pays the casher.

* * *

The two were standing in front of the convenience store as Accelerator tosses a can at Touma. "Here." he said just as he threw the can.

Touma barely manages to catch it. "Thanks. I really needed this." said Touma as he smiles while scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever." said Accelerator as he cracks open a can and starts to drink. Touma soon does the same.

The two just stand in silence by the store while drinking for a few minutes, as they enjoy their coffee.

"No seriously, why would you buy so many?" asked Touma breaking the silence.

"I buy them in bulk, so I don't have keep running to the fucking store. Happy now?" answered Accelerator begrudgingly.

"I guess that makes sense. But that's still a lot of money." said Touma as he sips his coffee. "Where do you even get that money?"

"I get money from the city and from these researchers I work with. I barely use it, so it's all saved up." explained Accelerator.

"Lucky. I'm just some poor unlucky guy who relies coupons to save money." said Touma.

"Lucky, huh?" said Accelerator while looking at his coffee can. His mind wanders towards the experiments that he's a part of. All the deaths that he's caused and wondering when will it end.

"You're a nicer person than I thought?" said Touma. Accelerator quickly snapped back to reality and looks at Touma with confusion. "I didn't think you'd actually give me a drink. I was expecting you to just ignore me. Instead you gave me a drink. So, thanks." said Touma with a smile.

"Tch, believe what you want." said Accelerator with clear disdain in his voice.

Accelerator was confused by Touma's actions 'One moment he acts like an idiot, and the next he acts like he knows me or something.' thought Accelerator to himself 'He wants something. I bet he'll think I'll lower my guard around him, if he acts all buddy-buddy with me. I guess I'll keep my reflection on then.'

"My name is Kamijou Touma by the way. What about you?" asked Touma as he finishes his coffee.

'This guy is really playing dumb with me, isn't he? Fine, I'll play along.' thought Accelerator. "Just call me Accelerator." he said as he also finishes his coffee.

"You know that's not an actual name, right?" said Touma with a deadpan look.

"I don't need a name." said Accelerator as he crushes his can.

"So, on your ID or passport it just says 'Accelerator' on it. That's sounds so stupid." said Touma as he begins to laugh to himself.

Accelerator begins to get annoyed by this action. "Whatever." he said as he threw the can into the recycling bin.

"I guess I'll give you a name then." said Touma as he also throws away his can.

"Hah?" said Accelerator showing clear confusion on his face.

"I know how about Ichiban?" said Touma with excitement on his face. "After all, you are the number one ranked in Academy City, right?"

"So, you did know?" said Accelerator as he glared at Touma.

"Of course, I knew! No one else has white hair like you!" yelled Touma. "Don't worry. I'm not going to fight you or anything. I would rather not exert himself. Besides you remind me of myself from back in the day."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Accelerator.

"You want to be left alone right?" said Touma as he looks towards the distance.

Accelerator was in shock 'I…want to be ….left alone? What?' he thought to himself. Accelerator starts to clench his teeth and show anger on his face. "Where the fuck did you get that idea, huh!? You don't know jack shit about me!" yelled Accelerator.

"I guess you're right. I don't really know you like that, but let's just say that no one should be alone." said Touma as he reminisces on the past.

'What is with him? This guy is really starting to pissing me off.' thought Accelerator.

"Anyway, I should be going. I guess I'll see you around Ichiban." said Touma as he walks past Accelerator and pats his shoulder.

The faint sound of scattering glass is heard, and yet Accelerator just stands in shock. He turns around towards Touma and watches him walk away.

'How… did he get past my reflection? Just who the hell is that guy?' thought Accelerator. He takes a step following Touma, and then his phone goes off. Accelerator takes his phone from his pocket and looks at the message he received.

"Tch, another test huh?" said Accelerator with annoyance. He looks towards the direction Touma went and sees that he's gone. "Damn it." whispers Accelerator to himself.

* * *

Touma had arrived at Komoe's apartment after his meeting with Accelerator. Once he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of Index resting while wearing the rabbit onesie that Komoe was wearing the night before.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, the fact that onesie even fits you." said Touma.

"It feels kind of tight around my chest, even for me." said Index as she touches her chest.

Komoe looks at Index and begins to pout. "Y-you're making of fun, aren't you?" said Komoe. "Huh? But.." said Index.

"But what?"

"Never mind." said Index hoping to end the conversation. Touma just chuckles at the situation.

"Kamijou-chan! Just who is this girl to you and why was she so hurt yesterday!?" asked Komoe in very concerned manner.

"I guess she's a good friend and I had to help her." said Touma as he scratches his cheek.

"A good friend, huh?" said Komoe as she gets off the floor and stands up. "Okay, then. I'll believe you."

"Ehh?" said Touma as he was confused by how easy she let the topic go.

"You've changed." said Komoe with sweet smile on her face.

"I guess." said Touma as he looks away from her due to his embarrassment.

"Well, Sensei is going to the super market. My offer still stands, Kamijou-chan." said Komoe as she walks out the door.

She closes the door and takes a deep breath. "I'm happy for you, Kamijou-chan. You finally seem happy, at least you didn't seem to be faking it this time." said Komoe as she walks away from her apartment complex.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Index.

"What do you mean?" said Touma as sits down on the floor next to Index. "About that 'offer' of hers." explained Index.

"Oh, that." said Touma as he realizes what Index meant. "She was talking about some offer around the beginning of the school year where I could talk her about stuff."

"Like what?" asked Index. "You know, like my feelings or just anything really. I guess I worried her or something back in the day." said Touma as he tries to move past the topic.

"She is a really nice person." said Index as she hugs her blanket.

"All the more reason to not let her know about magic." said Touma as he pats Index's head. Index smiles sweetly at the pat she was receiving.

* * *

Index then proceeded to explain about the grimoires in her memories and the organization that Index is in. The Church of Necessary Evil, or Necessarius for short.

She also explained that with her photographic memory the church could use her to analyze magic that they might face. But the grimoires were extremely dangerous to use and the duty to learn them all rested on her shoulders.

"And you didn't mention this earlier, because?" asked Touma. "I didn't want you to hate me." said Index as covers herself with the blanket.

Touma lightly chops her head making her drop the blanket and put her hands on her head.

"Ow." said Index. "Please, just because you can remember some dusty books. That won't make me hate you." said Touma with a gentle smile. "I'll just protect you, okay? So, just leave it to me."

Index started to form tears around her eyes and she wiped them away. She was truly happy to have met Touma.

"But don't you have remedial classes?" said Index. Touma visibly shook when she mentioned school.

"You're more important than school." said Touma. "But yesterday you said I had to leave because you had classes. Was I cramping your style? Well, I'm sorry." asked Index as she crawled towards Touma.

Touma only sighed and gave no reply.

'Let's get this over with.' thought Touma as he mentally prepares for what's coming. Index begins to pout and gets ready for a bite.

* * *

After a few hours, Komoe had returned with groceries. Soon dinner was getting ready, when Touma finally realized something. 'Shit, I forgot. I might lose my memories!' thought Touma as he quickly gets up and puts on his shoes.

Both Index and Komoe are surprised by Touma's sudden actions.

"Kamijou-chan! Where are you going!? Dinner's almost ready!" yelled Komoe as Touma quickly puts on his shoes.

"Sorry, I forgot something, but I'll be back soon, i promise!" yelled Touma as he runs out the door.

He soon makes his way towards the nearest shopping district. "Talk about irony. I forgot that I'm going to lose my memories." said Touma as he catches when he arrives at the district.

"Maybe a helmet might work. I mean, as long it doesn't touch my head I should be good right?" said Touma as he thought out loud.

Soon out of the corner of his eye, Touma sees a familiar face. He soon starts run towards them and touches them on the shoulder.

"Please, help me Ichiban!" said Touma. Accelerator turns around with confusion.

'What the hell is this guy doing here!?' thought Accelerator as he looks towards an alleyway he just left from. It holds a strong smell of blood once you enter.

"You have to help me man! I need to find a helmet as soon as possible!" yelled Touma as he shakes Accelerator.

"Get the hell off me!" yelled Accelerator as he pushes Touma off him. "We're not friends! So just leave me the hell alone, or I'll kill you! Got it!" yelled Accelerator.

The bystanders around the area start to notice the two boys and begin to stare.

"Okay, just calm down Ichiban." said Touma. Accelerator puts his hand on his face "What the hell I am doing?" said Accelerator as he shakes his head.

* * *

Somehow, Touma managed to talk Accelerator into helping him look for a helmet.

'I can't believe I'm actually helping this loser. Why can't he just leave me alone?' thought Accelerator. "So why do you need a helmet for, anyway?" asked Accelerator begrudgingly.

"Let's just say I need it for something important and it's just a precaution." answered Touma as he looks for a sports store.

The duo continued to search for about a half hour and soon night arrives. The two soon sit on a bench to rest from all the walking they've done.

Accelerator checks his phone for the time "Tch, not much time left." He whispers to himself. This doesn't escape Touma's ears however.

"Do you have something to do?" asked Touma. Accelerator realized that Touma had heard him and puts his phone away.

"I got something to do soon, thankfully. So I get to leave your ass behind." said Accelerator as he closes eyes hoping Touma takes a hint and leaves.

"That's pretty mean Ichiban." said Touma as monotone as possible. "Stop calling me that!" yelled Accelerator. "Well, it's better than Accelerator!" yelled Touma back.

The two glared at each other for a few seconds when they are interrupted. "There he is!" yelled a deep voice.

The two looked in the direction of the voice and spot seven thugs. "Oh, come on!" yelled Touma as he recognized the thugs from the day before.

Accelerator sees them and just chuckles. "More idiots come for a fight, huh?" said Accelerator as he gets up from the bench. He starts walking towards the group.

"Get out of the way, you white haired freak! We don't want you! We want your spikey haired friend behind you!" yelled the leader of the group.

Accelerator was once again confused. He was so used to people coming up to him for a fight, he never considered that these guys would go after anyone else.

"Can't we just talk about this, guys?" said Touma as he puts his hands in front as if to protect himself.

Accelerator just chuckles and begins to walk away. "Fine. Go ahead, and have fun boys." said Accelerator.

"Wait! C'mon Ichiban! Don't leave me!" yelled Touma.

"I already told you. We're not friends." said Accelerator as he continues to walk away.

* * *

Accelerator had walked a good distance from Touma and the thugs.

'That will teach that loser to mess with me. Getting the snot beat out of him will straighten him out. Now time for some peace and quiet.' thought Accelerator.

He soon stopped walking when he realized his thought process. "Tch, peace and quiet huh?" said Accelerator.

His thoughts move towards the experiments he's doing. All the death and blood on his hands had weighed on his shoulders.

'This never bothered me before, so why now?' thought Accelerator.

He recalls his talk with Touma earlier in the day _"No one should be alone."_

"Tch, that asshole acting like he knows me. What the hell does he know anyway?" said Accelerator. He recalls his time with Touma and realized that it was interesting.

He wasn't thinking about the next site for the experiments at the time or just wanting the day to be over.

"I can't believe this shit. Why do I care?" said Accelerator as he turns around and hurries back to where he left Touma.

He realized that Touma was the only person who didn't have any reason to interact with him. He didn't want to fight Accelerator or have some hidden agenda in mind.

Accelerator didn't realize it at the time, but he wanted to trust people once more. Subconsciously he felt some kind of kinship with Touma.

Accelerator arrived where he left Touma and the thugs, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry" said a weak voice not far off in the distance.

Accelerator followed the sound and was surprised at what he sees. He sees Touma looking roughed up and out of breath.

But what really surprised Accelerator was the fact that Touma looked better off compared to some of the other thugs. They were had strong bruises and blood on them. While the biggest one and the leader of the group was on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Well, I hope you guys learned a lesson from this." said Touma as he lectured the man on the ground.

"If you're this strong, then why did you run away last time?" asked the thug.

"Isn't that obvious? I was saving you from that girl, even then it's too much work to fight. So, there you go. Now don't bother other people ever again."

Touma begins to walk away when he notices Accelerator. "Yo Ichiban! You came back for me! See, you really are nice person!" said Touma as he walks up to Accelerator.

"Just shut up. I wanted to see how badly they beat you, but I see that wasn't the case." said Accelerator. "Oh really?" said Touma with a smug look.

"Do you ever shut up?" asked Accelerator as he looked away. Touma just chuckles at how Accelerator was acting.

"So, what level are you?" asked Accelerator noticing that the thugs just have bruises.

"Oh, I'm just a Level 0." said Touma offhand as he starts walking away.

'That's not possible! Then how did he touch me?' thought Accelerator as he follows Touma away from the thugs. Accelerator decided to leave it alone for now.

"Thanks, Ichiban for coming to help me. I' mean it wasn't needed but it's the thought that counts." said Touma as he extended his hand.

Accelerator realized what the gesture meant, and he hesitantly took his hand out of his pocket. He slowly touches Touma's right hand and shakes it.

This small gesture meant something to the duo and the possible start of a friendship.

"So, are we like friends now?" asked Touma awkwardly.

"God damn it." said Accelerator as he slaps Touma hand away. "You made it weird now."

"What!? I was just asking!?" yelled Touma.

"Whatever. I got some time left before I got to leave. So, let's find your dumb helmet." said Accelerator as he pointed towards the shopping district.

Touma just shakes his head and follows suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Komoe and Index are sitting around the dinner table waiting for Touma.

"I'm so hungry. Can we just eat?" begged Index.

"Please, Kamijou-chan hurry back. Sister-chan can't hold on much longer." Said Komoe as she prayed.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the end. What did you guys think?**_

 _ **I took some inspiration from Animan10's fanfic 'A certain Level 5's Best Friend' where Touma and Accelerator became friends.**_

 _ **So I really liked the idea and wanted a straight man to Touma. Due to how**_ ** _eccentric_** _ **I'm making him.**_

 _ **Also, It makes me laugh thinking of all the dumb stuff I can make the two put up with.**_

 _ **But that's for other time.**_

 _ **Anyway, See you next time in Chapter 4: The Expected Ambush**_

 _ **From, your local MemeDevil.**_


	5. Expected Ambush

**_Greetings everyone. I have returned!_**

 ** _Sorry for the delay once again. I had midterms to deal with, and you know how it is._**

 ** _Unfortunately, expect this more often as college is in the later of the semester. Also, since I just got a new job. My free time will be less._**

 ** _I will try and get these chapters out within 2 - 4 weeks. But thanks for sticking with me. Now, to the 'reviews':_**

 ** _To aru super fan: I'm glad you liked the story. Hope you stick around. Also, maybe I should the summary. Hmmm..._**

 ** _Topaz Leaves: Glad you liked the idea. This relationship will be interesting for the future. Maybe Touma should buy Accel a bulletproof helmet?_**

 _ **Xeno01: Once again, thank you for the support. The duo are pretty similar, aren't they? Sorry, you didn't like the nickname but hey Touma can always make new names. And interesting analysis as always. An imperfect character is almost always more interesting in my opinion.**_

 _ **Reaperjamm and Savior555: Well, you go.**_

 _ **I have also crossposted this story on AO3. Just in case something happens to this site.**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy the read!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Expected Ambush**

 _The boy had started to resent his brother. The boy hated how his brother would get away with things and would break his toys._

 _His brother loved to play fight, much to the boy's reluctance to 'play'. The boy would always have some scratches or bites marks on him._

 _Yet no one seemed to care, except for the old man. "You have to stand up for yourself." he said._

 _"I told my mom, but she told me to play with him anyway. I hate playing with him. I always get hurt." said the boy with a sad look._

 _The old man simply patted his head. "Well, I can't really say anything to your mom but you're a strong boy. I'm sure you can find a way out." Said the old man as he was still patting the boy's head. Truly, the boy was happiest with the old man._

 _Two months had passed, and nothing had changed between the boy and his family._

 _The boy still thought that no one cared about his situation, but at least it was summer vacation._

 _This was when the boy would visit the old man the most, but soon that would change. The old man wasn't as cheerful as he normally was. He seemed sad._

 _"Are you okay?" asked the boy meekly. The old man seemed to force a smile when he saw that the boy was concerned about him._

 _"I'm… fine." said the old man as he looked somber. The room had an awkward mood and the two hadn't spoken._

 _The old man took a deep breath and went down on one knee. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes._

 _"Can you make me a promise?" asked the old man sadly. "Uh…okay." replied the boy confusingly._

 _"Never change." said the old man bittersweetly "Always be that boy that tries and help people. That boy who makes people smile and laugh. I believe that you're a strong boy, and you've been through a lot already. Can you promise me?"_

 _"I promise." replied the boy. The old man simply hugged the boy and shed tears._

 _It was the first and last time the boy had seen the old man like this._

 _Three weeks had passed since the talk with the old man._

 _The boy and his mother were in the hospital to visit the old man._

 _"He just had surgery, so please don't be too loud okay?" said the mother._

 _The boy simply nodded his head. He was worried for the old man and wanted to see him as soon as possible._

 _They opened the door and the boy was horrified by the sight. The sound of the heartbeat monitor reverberated in his mind and ears._

 _The old man had lost what little hair he had and was bald, but he had a large stitch on the left side of his head._

 _The boy was shocked to his core. The old man couldn't speak well and slurred his words to a large degree._

 _Nothing but nonsense come out of the old man's mouth._

 _The boy was shaking in horror, while the heartbeat monitor continued in the background. Nothing but tears come out of the boy._

 _The old man he knew, for all extent and purpose to the boy, was gone. The mother quickly took the boy out of the room._

 _The boy saw the old man reached out for him before he left the room. "I'm so sorry." said the mother as she hugged the boy._

 _The damage was done and couldn't be undone. The image was burned into the boy's mind alongside the sound of a heartbeat monitor._

 _3 days had passed since the boy saw the old man._

 _The boy was quiet and would stay in his room. He would just mindlessly watch TV to make the days end._

 _His mother entered the room and sat on his bed._

 _"I have to tell you something." said the mother with a sad look. The boy simply said nothing._

 _"I'm sorry. He passed away." said the mother as she started crying._

 _The boy started to cry "Why…" said the boy softly as he cried._

 _"He had brain cancer." replied the mother between her cries._

 _The mother held the boy as they cried together. The fact that the boy's birthday was the next day was quickly forgotten._

 _The old man's relatives had claimed his house. The toys the old man had bought for the boy were given away._

 _The boy was left with nothing to remember him._

 _Three days had passed since the old's man death and the funeral was starting. A certain boy couldn't bring him to go and was left with no way to find the grave._

 _Two weeks had passed, and boy was entering middle school._

 _The boy at the age of eleven was left with nothing and lost his smile._

 _It was only the first step of the downward slope his life would take._

* * *

It was July 24th, another hot summer day in Academy City. It has been two days since Touma and Accelerator had met.

Today, Touma had invited Accelerator to his 'place' in order to get out of the summer heat.

"Oh yeah, this place is temporary by the way. I've been staying with my teacher for the past two days." said Touma as the two boys walk towards Komoe's apartment.

"What the hell happen to your dorm?" asked Accelerator.

"It caught on fire."said Touma as he scratches the back of his head and laughs it off.

"Wha...Don't so casual about it." said Accelerator as he questioned Touma's response.

"It's fine. I'm already used this to kind of stuff." replied Touma as waves his hand.

'What does he mean by that?' thought Accelerator.

The two had arrived at the apartment and soon entered.

"Ah, Touma! You're back!" said Index as she jumps up and down at the sight of Touma.

"Okay, calm down Index." said Touma as he motions with his hands downward in an attempt to calm her down.

"Touma, who is this?" asked Index as she pointed at Accelerator. Accelerator slowly turned his head towards Touma with a look that said that he regretted coming along.

"He's my new friend Index. He also has no name, so called him whatever you want." said Touma jokingly.

Accelerator quickly gave Touma an angry look "Just call me Accelerator!" he yelled.

"That's not a name!" Touma yelled back.

"It's okay, white hair. We'll give you a name." said Index innocently as she puts her hands together as if praying.

Accelerator just puts his hand on his face "I'm surrounded by idiots." He said as Touma tries to hold back his laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the far distance a certain magician is watching them from a distance.

"How's Index?" said a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail that reaches her hips.

"The same as always." replied Stiyl as he removes his eyes from his binoculars.

The pair had decided to keep an eye on Touma and Index for past four days, while gaining information.

"I searched for the identity of the boy." said the woman as she balanced her sheathed katana against her shoulder.

"What is with his right hand? He also seems to have some knowledge on magic, as well. Just what is he?" said Stiyl as he lights a cigarette with his lighter.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything on the boy. It's as if it's being hidden intentionally." said the woman.

"Well, everything is all setup. We just need the boy alone and you will handle rest." said Stiyl as he pulls out a deck of rune cards from his black cloak.

"Just don't fall for his acting." said Stiyl as he recalls his first meeting with Touma. "He seems to pretend to be a cowardly idiot, but that encounter revealed some aspects of him. His knowledge of magic is apparent when he talked about my runes, and he knew they were connected to Innocentius. He also says one thing, but his actions say the exact opposite. He's a hypocrite." Stiyl continued to smoke while deep in thought. "But at least she's happy." He said bittersweetly.

"I wonder how long we will take that happiness from her?" said the women with a sad look.

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me." said Accelerator as he stares at his losing hand.

"I win again!" cried Index as she waves her arms in the air.

The three had decided to play blackjack, due to Touma's insistence, however Index has been most of the games.

"You're not helping her cheat, are you!?" yelled Accelerator to Touma who decided to be the dealer.

"What!? Why would I help her cheat, if there's no money involved?" replied Touma.

"Fine, then. I'll bet all the money I have in my wallet for yours. If she wins you get all my money, and if I win I take all of yours." said Accelerator with the clear intent to win.

"That's a bit much, Ichiban." said Touma "But that's an offer I can't refuse."

'All according to plan' thought Touma 'I taught Index, how to play yesterday. With her perfect memory, she can just count the cards. This is easy money, the best counter for my bad luck.'

Touma gives the deck to Accelerator "Here, you go then. That way you can make sure that no one is cheating." said Touma.

Accelerator takes the deck and inspects it first, he then shuffles them. He passes the cards between Index and himself.

Index checks the two cards that she has and keeps a straight face.

Accelerator checks his cards as well 'Damn, I got 15.' He thought.

"I pass." said Index calmly.

'Shit! Did she get a high number?' thought Accelerator as he tries to keep a straight face.

"I'll take a card" he said and draws a 5.

'Yes, I got this now!' "That's it for me" said Accelerator.

The air in the room was tense as the two stared at each other. "I got 20." said Accelerator as he reveals his hand.

"21." replied Index immediately. "I win again!"

Accelerator says nothing but merely clenches his right fist with anger as his left hand reaches for his wallet. He pulls out 9000 yen and gives it to Touma.

"A deal is deal." said Accelerator begrudgingly.

Touma gives him the money back, "Just take it back." said Touma "Besides we're friends, so don't worry about something like this. Besides, I never agreed to the bet."

"Tch, what a cliché line. Do you even hear yourself, right now?" replied Accelerator with what seemed like a small smile.

"But Touma! You said that we'll eat with that money! I was counting the cards like you taught me!" yelled Index while angry over the loss of income towards food.

Touma was shocked by what Index had revealed and he slowly turns towards Accelerator.

"I see, that's how you did it. Well, I guess you need me to teach you lesson, when you fuck with me." said Accelerator as he seems to exhume an aura of anger.

"It was just a joke!" yelled Touma as he tries to back away. "Here, just take my money!" he yells as he throws his wallet at Accelerator.

The wallet was simply reflected back at Touma's face "Such Misfortune." said Touma as he lays on floor while putting his hands to cover his nose.

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Ichiban." said Touma as Accelerator puts on his shoes and gets ready to leave.

"You're so busy, is it a girl?" said Touma jokingly.

Accelerator flinches a bit at the statement 'He's not far off.' thought Accelerator. "Oh, please. It's just some research these scientists want me to do. I'm getting paid for it, so why want not." replied Accelerator as he checks Touma's reaction.

"Oh, that sounds boring." said Touma.

"By the way, what's the story on that girl?" asked Accelerator while pointing at Index as she watches TV.

"Oh, her? Well…How do I put this?" said Touma as he puts his hand on his chin. "I helped her out and I guess I'm stuck with her."

Accelerator was confused by his words. "What did you do mean?" he asked.

"I just fought some edgy guy trying to compensate for something. I saved her and I'm looking out for her. It's as simple as that. As for the why, well, I guess I kind of understood her feelings and had to do something." said Touma as he scratches his cheek.

Accelerator gives a small chuckle "Well, aren't you a hero? I thought fighting was 'too much effort' for ya?" said Accelerator in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Get going already." said Touma as he tries to ignore Accelerator.

Accelerator leaves the apartment and walks down the stairs. "Tch, that guy is sharper than I thought." said Accelerator as he thought out loud "A hero, huh? That guy is a real mystery." he said as he walks towards the next experiment site.

* * *

The sun had set, and night had covered the city. Touma and Index were on their way towards the bathhouse for some relaxation.

Index had been singing and humming a catchy tune about bath time most of the way.

'She's gets so happy over the littlest things.' thought Touma 'But I guess this isn't so bad.'

"Touma! Touma! Touma!" said Index repeatedly as if calling for his attention.

Touma snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Index "What?" he asked.

Index simply smiled "Nothing! It just seems funny to call someone's name, for no reason whatsoever. Huh, Touma?"

Touma simply chuckles "Good grief, what I am going to do with you?" he said as he shakes his head sideways.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." said Index "Komoe mentioned something. The tradition of Japanese bathhouses where you drink coffee milk with one hand on your hip after you finish your bath."

"I wouldn't take what she said to heart, you know?" said Touma with a deadpan look on his face

"What's coffee milk? Is it like cappuccino?" Index asked eagerly.

"I honestly don't know, and I highly doubt something that expensive would be in a simple bathhouse." replied Touma.

Index simply giggled at what Touma said "I'm really glad I met you, Touma." she said sweetly.

Touma pats Index's head "Don't worry about something like that." he said.

"But it's true!" yelled Index. "I don't have any memories past a year ago. I was really scared with the knowledge of magic, and the grimoires that I have memorized. Until now, I've just been running away until I met you. Then, you saved me from those magicians and everyday had been so much fun."

Touma's face soured a bit, when Index spoke about much Touma saving her meant to her. 'I almost left you behind.' thought Touma 'I'm not that good of a person that you think I am. Besides, I'm getting some serious Déjà vu.'

"Touma are you upset?" asked Index. "No, I'm fine." replied Touma.

"If I offended you, I'll apologize. Touma, what's set you off? Is it just that awkward age?" said Index as she worries.

"That's the last thing I want to hear from you." replied Touma as he accidentally thought out loud.

"Hmm, what do you mean by that?" said Index as she turns and faces Touma with a pouting face.

Touma just looked at her and sighed. He simply ignored her and continues to walk towards the bathhouse. Index soon began to puff up with anger with tears in her eyes, "Touma! I hate you!" yelled Index as she lunges at Touma and goes for the infamous bite.

* * *

Touma walks through the streets of the city looking around for Index after she bite him multiple times and ran off in a fit.

"I'm still getting bite regardless of I do." said Touma as he reflects on his actions.

He soon crosses the street and realizes all the noise had abruptly stopped around him. The area itself seemed to be darker and a strange aura was shrouding it.

All the people that were walking around had disappeared as well.

"I was expecting this to happen sooner." said Touma. He soon hears footsteps behinds him and turns towards the source.

"I'm sure you already know that I've used runes to make sure no one interferes." said the women with the long hair with a katana on her back. She wore a white t-shirt that was tied around her chest, but it also emphases the size of her breasts. At the same time, she wore blue jeans that were ripped on one leg which exposed her leg while wearing brown cowboy boots.

"My name is Kanzaki Kaori. I would like to refrain from telling you my other name, if possible." said Kanzaki as introduces herself.

Touma takes a deep breath and steels himself. "You're partners with that fire guy, right? I've been trying to contact for my little cousin's birthday, but no response. He'll never get through magic school at this rate" said Touma trying to make himself relax.

Kanzaki merely stares at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "I'll get start to the point." she said as she ignores Touma's extra remarks about Stiyl. "Give me the girl. It's as simple as that, do this and we will leave you alone."

Touma falters for a bit, when he hears the possible chance to escape from the path that he's on.

"I refuse." he simply said as he tries to find a way to not fight. Kanzaki pulls out her katana and seemingly cuts the air.

The shockwaves of the slice go past Touma's face and cuts a blade from a windmill. The blade flies away until it lands on a pedestrian bridge.

Touma starts to nervously laugh at what he just saw. "I'm surprised you can laugh at something like this." said Kanzaki as she sheathes her katana. "I would like to get her back before I give out my magic name."

"I would rather avoid a fight as well, but I can't give her back." said Touma as he tries to hold back his fear.

"I see, but I will still ask many times as it takes." said Kanzaki as she puts her hand her katana. Her hand and sheathed katana vibrate very quickly to the point where it would almost appear invisible. The action cause shockwaves that once again goes past Touma.

"My attack, Nanasen, is on a level where you will die seven times instantly. I would go as far as to call it certain death." said Kanzaki as she seems to prepare for another attack.

Touma once again begins to nervously laugh once again, 'Shit, this is bad. I didn't see anything, and my laughter is only making things worse.' thought Touma.

"I've gotten reports from Stiyl. Your right hand negates magic, am I correct? But it won't work if you can't touch it." said Kanzaki.

'Damn it, you and your stupid wire bullshit. I just need to convince her I can save Index from memory loss.' "Listen, I will save Index. Just give me a chance, okay? Just help me save her." said Touma as he pleads.

Kanzaki stiffens at Touma's words, but quickly shakes it off. "What makes you think we want her saved?" she said coldly.

Touma simply chuckles "You could've easily just killed me. Someone with your strength could do in a snap, but you didn't. You said it yourself, you would rather avoid a fight. That means you're a decent person, and someone like you would want to save Index from the magic world and give her happiness."

Kanzaki once again stiffens at Touma's words. "How conceited of you. You truly think you can do what we couldn't for years?" she said with anger in her voice. "You don't know anything about her. You're just some boy who's in over his head. You think beating one magician makes you an expert in magic? You know nothing!"

Kanzaki explains that Index has to lose her memory every year or she will die. This is the result of Necessarius making Index learn all 103,000 grimoires, her mind will not any more memories after a year. Kanzaki and Stiyl have accepted their roles from beloved friends to having her believe they are enemies. As Kanzaki give her explanation, Touma's anger only increases.

"You guys are real idiots, you know that?" said Touma to both his own and Kanzaki's surprise. "You honestly believe that memory shit!? The human brain doesn't work like that! You just believed the situation and accepted it! You tried over and over and over to save her and the make best of that situation. But the result was all the same wasn't it? So, you guys gave up, but I understand. I truly mean that, but I can save her believe me."

Half way through Touma had forgotten who he was speaking to. Instead he felt as if he was speaking to his past self. Touma's speech had left an impact on Kanzaki. She wasn't sure, but she wanted to believe the boy. But she didn't want to have her hopes dashed yet again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk it." said Kanzaki.

Touma clenches his right fist "Fine, I'll show you." said Touma as he assumes a fighting stance. He has his right fist by his chin and his left pointed at his knee. His left foot was forward, and his right foot was back. This was the stance that Touma was used to.

'I can't believe I'm going to say the line.' "I'll break that illusion of yours and show you a future where the three of you are smiling side by side, you god damn idiot!" said Touma with conviction in his voice.

Touma quickly rushes at Kanzaki at full speed. "Nanasen!" yells Kanzaki and soon the vibrations begin causing shockwaves.

Touma quickly uses his forearms to guard his face and soon the shockwaves hit him. The force of it pushes him back while cutting his forearms, and Touma quickly recovers.

'That shockwave pushed me farther then I thought. This is a fight I can't win, but I just need one hit that's all. I have to bet on the fact that she won't kill me. That could give me a chance.' thought Touma as he pants.

He quickly catches his breathes and sports a grin on his face while charging towards Kanzaki once more.

"It's useless. You can't win, boy. Nanasen!" said Kanzaki and once again the shockwave pushes Touma back. It causes even more damage to his forearms and soon blood starts to trickle down his forearms. Yet Touma keeps his guard up.

"I already know that isn't magic you're using. It's wires, isn't it." said Touma.

"I see. You realized pretty quickly, and I was wondering why you blocked it immediately instead of trying to use your right hand." replied Kanzaki.

She looked at Touma and saw how determined his eyes were. 'This boy, just who are you? I can see why Stiyl was confused by him.' thought Kanzaki, but quickly focused on the fight as Touma begins his next charge.

"Nanasen!" She yelled once again.

The wires vibrate yet again, but Touma quickly got on ground with his stomach on the pavement. The wires proceed to cut up his body while focused mos'tly his back. He was only pushed back a few inches, and he considered this to be progress.

Touma quickly rises back up despite the pain while still covered in blood. 'This boy…does he not regard his own safety?' thought Kanzaki.

Touma continues his charge and he gets close but is soon met with a blow to the stomach from Kanzaki's sheathed katana. Touma grips the sheath with his right hand and doesn't step back despite the pain.

Kanzaki quickly lifts the sheath in to the air causing Touma to balance on it. "Just give up, already! This is a fight you can't win!" yells Kanzaki as she continued to balance Touma.

"I know… but …I need to…try." said Touma as he fights the pain.

Kanzaki pushes up and Touma's face sours. She continued this process until Touma pushed himself off. The action surprised her as she in the middle of pushing up.

Touma gets hit on the chin as a result, but he as falls. He makes a fist and goes for Kanzaki's face. She quickly uses the sheathe to push him away, but his fist just scrapes her cheek as Touma lands face first in the pavement.

As Kanzaki catches her breath, she notices that Touma hasn't moved an inch. 'He really doesn't give up, does he? But I guess that's not a bad thing.' Kanzaki thought to herself as she reflects on Touma's actions.

He still hadn't moved. Kanzaki was beginning to worry. She crouched down and begins to push Touma so that he can be face up.

As she pushes him, Touma suddenly hits her in the face with the back hand of his fist. The blow barely had strength in it, but it still caused Kanzaki to quickly jump back.

Touma remains on the floor and laughs softly. "That really hurt." said Touma "You're too nice of a person, you really should've just left me on the ground. I think that hit hurt me a lot more than you." Soon darkness consumes Touma and he falls unconscious.

Stiyl soon appears behind Kanzaki with cigarette in his mouth. "Are we done here?" he asks.

Kanzaki simply nods, and stares at Touma's unconscious body. "Just maybe." she whispers "Just maybe you can do it."

* * *

 _ **Well, what did you think? I hope you liked the small differences that are starting to happen now.**_

 _ **I really enjoyed the Kanzaki fight and the random blackjack scene. That scene randomly came to me as I thinking of ways to introduce accel to index.**_

 _ **I thought the idea was stupid and had to add it. Sorry, if Accel was OOC in this chapter because of this scene. But if you guys liked this kind of scene, then well i got a lot more where that came from.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's all I have this time.**_

 _ **See you next time at the end of the Index Arc in Chapter 5: Birds of a Feathers**_

 _ **From, your local MemeDevil**_


	6. Birds of A Feather

**That's right folks! I'm back from the dead!**  
 **I am truly sorry for the long hiatus. I sure pulled a "Togashi" on ya, huh?  
But enough of that, let's move on to the story!**

* * *

 _The boy had lost what he would consider a family member. That first year in middle school was nothing, but a blur to him._

 _The boy that would laugh and spread joy to others was gone. He was a reserved and quiet boy instead._

 _Some of the kids who knew him beforehand had almost mistaken him for someone else. The energy and positivity that the boy had possessed was gone, and it was only going to get worse._

" _I have something important to tell you dear," Said the boy's mother. The boy simply nodded his head as he tried to do his homework._

 _"I…" the mother struggles to get words out of her mouth. "I have breast cancer." She said as tears began to down her face and hugs the boy._

 _The boy simply let the tears fall down his face causing his homework to be wet. He gripped his pencil so hard it snapped under the pressure as the anger and sadness overwhelmed him. 'Why me? This is such bad luck. Damn it, I want to get away from this. I don't… want to… do this anymore. Just no more, I want to run away.'_

 _Dark thoughts had entered the boy's mind and had started to consume him, and would eventually lead him towards a path to the most unlikely destination._

* * *

Darkness had surrounded Touma and this darkness was akin to an abyss. Touma had woken up to this black abyss that surrounds him.

He frantically looked around for any sign of life or a landmark that he could recognize. With no end of the darkness in sight, Touma was beginning to panic.

"What the hell is happening, I thought I was fighting Kanzaki. Where the hell am I?" said Touma as he started to run through the darkness.  
His mind begins to panic as his futile efforts to escape the everlasting darkness continued.

"Did you really think you could escape? You really thought that saving her is going to make us feel better?" said the strange voice.

Touma looked around the darkness to see where the voice was coming from. He was panicking, and his heart was racing as he couldn't understand the situation he was in nor how he got here. Touma had received a feeling he hadn't felt in very long time.

"Just like old times, huh? This feeling of despair and helplessness." spoke the strange voice once again.

Touma had looked down to his feet and saw a silhouette with a white outline staring back at him. "Found me!" said the silhouette with a grin on its face.

The silhouette had suddenly appeared in front of Touma suddenly, an action that caused Touma to jump with fear and caused him to back away from the shadowy-like entity in front of him.

"What are you?" asked Touma with fear in his voice as he attempts to regain his composure.

"You really are a dumbass aren't ya? It's that old cliché ya know. The one where the main character talks to his inner self." said the silhouette as it shrugs its shoulders. "But that's beside the point right now, as it doesn't change the fact that you're still trying to run away from your problems."

Touma's mind was still panicking and the revelation from the silhouette did not help. "What do you mean?" responded Touma.

"You honestly think just pretending to be the 'original' will make it go away. This darkness and despair you have will never go away, and it's only going to get worse for you. This path you chose will bring nothing but suffering and you'll just run away. Just like last time." said the silhouette as it began to laugh at Touma.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" commanded Touma but the laughter continued to echo.

The silhouette abruptly stopped laughing and, in a flash, grabbed Touma by the head with both hands. Touma's attempts at escape had no effect as any strength he had fails him.

"Now listen you little shit. We will never be happy, nor will we ever find peace. So just give up and resign to this darkness. It's so much more easier and you've already done it once. So, what's a second time? Besides, no matter how much you ignore me, I will always come back and remind you of reality." said the silhouette with a sinister tone in its voice. "Well, I'll be seeing you real soon." The silhouette released Touma and the two began to sink into what seems to be the floor.

Touma tried to escape but every attempt he made was futile. Soon the darkness acts like water and Touma begins to drown. His sight disappears but his hearing remains and soon laughter fills his ears as the darkness consumes him.

* * *

Pure light soon filled Touma's vision and he closes his eyes in order not strain them. He opens them again to see the image of a ceiling, and soon Touma begins to panic. He quickly tries to get up, but soon pain forces him back to the ground.

"Touma, you're awake!" said a familiar voice. Soon Index appeared from the kitchen and ran up to Touma. "I thought were you weren't going to wake up. I was so worried when I saw you unconscious in the street and covered in wounds." said Index as tears began to form in her eyes.

Touma struggles to place his hand on her head, and despite the pain he reaches for her head and attempts to calm her down. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry you, but thanks for nursing me." said Touma as he pats Index's head attempting to calm her down.

Index collects herself and quickly raises back from ground. "Stay right there! I'll get you some food!" Touma simply smiles as he sees her walk towards the kitchen.

 _"I'm glad that it was just a nightmare, but what an experience that was. I thought that everything up till now was a dream. I really thought that…I never died and returned to my world."_ thought Touma to himself.

Soon Index appeared from the kitchen with a bowl of rice on one hand and chopsticks on the other. Index kneels down by Touma's side and clumsily uses the chopsticks in an attempt to feed him. "Here Touma, eat this." said Index as her hand shook with nervousness and positioned the chopsticks by Touma's mouth. He leans forward and gingerly eats the clump of rice in front of Index's judging eyes.

"It's actually well-made Index. I guess you finally learned how to use the rice cooker." said Touma with a sigh of relief. Over the time that the duo was staying at Komoe's apartment, Touma had been making Index read the instructions and watching by example of how to use the rice cooker. Of course, the attempts seemed pointless as Index never seemed to have understood it, as nothing but watery undercooked rice was the result of their 'training'. Index seemed to be beaming as Touma complimented her.

 _"I seem to remember events going differently here. Oh well."_ thought Touma as he continued to eat more of the rice.

Soon voices could be heard by the front door as it was opened by Komoe.  
"Ahh, Kamijou-chan you're awake!" said Komoe as she realized that Touma was awake.

"Nice to see you again, comedian." said Stiyl Magnus as he appeared from the door with Kanzaki behind him. "Talk about a convenient appearance." whispered Touma under his breath as he sees the two magicians by the door.

Index quickly gets up and puts herself in between Touma and the magicians. "Please leave Touma alone! It's me you want, isn't it!?" yelled Index as she continued to protect Touma.

"Hmm, don't worry we simply wanted to see if the boy would chain you down. So, don't even think of escaping or the boy will suffer for it. We'll be back tonight." said Stiyl coldly as he left. Kanzaki lingers for a short moment and stares at both Index and Touma with regret. She simply closes her eyes and soon follows behind Stiyl.

"Thank goodness…" said Index as she begins to collapse towards the ground. Touma quickly raises from the futon and barely manages to catch Index. The catch caused Touma a great deal of pain to his arms due to his forearms still retaining the cuts from Kanzaki's attacks.

"Touma…" is all Index could muster from her mouth before losing consciousness.  
Komoe runs towards the pair with a very worried look on her face "Sister-chan! Is she okay?" she asked as she puts her hand on Index's forehead.

Touma's face showed nothing but concern and worry as he holds Index's body. _"Damn it, I want to run away so badly."_ He thought with disappointment in himself. _"Damn it all."_

* * *

As Stiyl and Kanzaki continue to watch over Touma and Index, Kanzaki still continues to think about what Touma had said to her a few days ago.

 _"The boy is a fool to believe that he could fix Index of her memory loss. But yet why do I want to believe him so badly?"_ she thought to herself as she recalls the look on Touma's face as they fought. _"That boy had nothing but determination on his face. He may be act like a coward, but his heart is kind and strong. He really is an interesting person."_ She quietly chuckles to herself about this thought. Stiyl removes his gaze from his binoculars and sighs to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Stiyl as he turns towards Kanzaki.

"I was just wondering if that boy will really save Index." said Kanzaki as she closes her eyes and maintains a serious face.

Stiyl sighs and shakes his head disappointingly "You honestly believe that? He wasn't the first to try and help nor will he be the last." He said very matter-of-factly and with a look devoid of hope.

Kanzaki was surprised by how hopeless Stiyl was. Index was trapped in a vicious cycle and they were stuck along with her. They both learned the cruel reality of this cycle and had given up on any hope for Index. All they felt was despair and they had accepted the fact that nothing was going to change for them. Especially not that some high school Esper boy was going to change their situation. Kanzaki had been given a reminder of their situation by Stiyl and yet she wanted to believe once more.

* * *

The sun had set in Academy City and all the students were leaving their respective schools and moving on with their lives. However, for a certain unlucky boy, he was deep in thought as he watched over Index as she laid on the futon. Touma was simply staring at her with a vacant look. He was all alone as Komoe had gone to take a bath, but this resulted in Touma's depression and dark thoughts resurfacing.

"I know what to do. It's so easy and yet this fear is over coming me. I thought after what happened at the dorms I was over this, but now…I'm not sure anymore." Touma said out loud to himself. The resolve he had was gone due to his own negativity and now only doubt remains.

"What's the point anymore? I'll never be happy, it's the same shit every time. I find happiness and then I lose it, repeatedly. Even in this world I can't escape this cycle, I just want to end this already. I guess I'll lose my memories and call it a day." he said to himself as he stares at his right palm, recalling what the future entails.  
He makes a fist with that same hand and puts it to his forehead. Soon tears began to flow from Touma.

"I'm sorry Index. I'm just not strong enough." He said between sniffs as the tears continue "I'm not the person you think I am. I've just been lying to you and myself that maybe I can be like the real Touma, but the reality is I'm just some loser that no one cared for. But don't worry I'll just lose my memories and you'll be better off in the long run."

Soon, Touma wipes his face and begins to open Index's mouth for the magic seal that traps her in a cycle of memory wipes. Just as when Touma was going to begin the process, the home phone rings. "Who would be calling now?" asked Touma as he picked up the phone.

"Can you hear me?" said a familiar voice

"What do you want, Kanzaki?" quickly replied Touma

"Is she…Is Index there?" she asked with hesitation. Touma turns towards Index's resting body "I mean, she's still asleep but yeah she's here." he replies.

"I see. Please listen to what I have to say. Her limit is tonight at midnight" she said very coldly.

"Okay, and..?" said Touma wanting to get the conversation done as quickly as possible.

"I just wanted to tell you so that you could say goodbye to her." she said sounding regretful.

"I appreciate it but after tonight she'll stay with me, once I fix her." Touma said with confidence.

"You honestly believe you could fix her, and she can keep her memories?" Kanzaki said as she gripped her cell phone with anger.

"Of course, I'm a man of my word. So, get that damn edge lord over here and I'll show you something crazy." Touma said as he hangs up the phone.

"Now, then where was I?" he said as he continues from where left off, but once again the phone rings.

"God damn it! Just leave me alone!" Touma yelled as he picked up the phone once more. "Hello, Kamijou-chan?" said a soft child-like voice on the other end of the call.

"Oh, Komoe- sensei, what's wrong?" said Touma as he quickly tries to calm down.

"I should be asking you that." She said with a worried tone.

"What do you mean?" Touma replied, very confused about the sudden concern from his teacher.

"Oh please Kamijou-chan, I **am** your teacher you know? If one of my students needs help, I'll be there for them." Komoe said while sounding very proud of herself.  
Touma had thought about this scenario and laughed to himself.

"Thank you… for caring." thought Touma but his bad habit of speaking his mind surfaced again.

"Of course, you have people to support you. I'll listen to you right now, if you want." she said.

Touma takes a deep breath and decides to reveal his true thoughts for once.  
"I've… been through a lot of…stuff. I've lost people that… were important to me… and I've …been hurt… too many times… by people I thought I could trust."  
he struggled to say as tears begin to roll down his face. "I…gave up. I don't…believe in myself anymore, and I'm always putting others before myself. I honestly don't care what happens… to me anymore. I honestly don't know what to do anymore." Touma proceeded to make a fist and clenched it in frustration.

Komoe on the other side of the phone had shed a few tears as well, even though she was getting a massage on a chair, she truly felt sorry for Touma.  
She recollects herself, took a deep breath, and reminds herself that Touma needs help.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kamijou-chan. The fact that you told me means you want to get better right?" she said with a hint of optimism. Touma was surprised by her train of thought, but deep down he knew she was right. After all, he always wanted help from someone, but no one realized or simply ignored his cries of help.

"You're a kind-hearted person who's suffered greatly, but i know that you're also a strong person. I know it seems like a there's no hope, but you can't give up.  
Life isn't always bad and I'm sure you had good experiences too. There are people who care about you and want you to try your best. You're not alone, Kamijou-chan.  
You just have to move forward and try again. This is Academy City after all, where dreams come true and everyone gets a second chance." she said trying to cheer Touma up.

 _"Second chances, huh? A new life for me, I never really moved on from the past. I only focused on the bad times, all the despair. I never tried to pick myself back up. I only went through the motions of it all, and I half assed it. I don't want to go back to that. I want to... try again. Just more one time."_ Touma thought to himself.  
"Just believe in yourself some more, because I believe in you. and I'm sure you can anything if you put your mind to it." she said adding on to her statement.

"…Thank you." is all Touma could muster past the tears that flowed from his eyes.

"We'll talk more when I get back home, okay?" Komoe said as she hangs up the phone. Touma laughed quietly to himself "I guess I was the one with the illusion, huh? I really am an idiot." he said as he wiped his tears and regained his fragile confidence.

He got up and decided that it was time. "I guess I just need to believe, uh? I have to keep fighting for Index and myself as well. No more half-hearted measures, I'll give it everything I got from now on." Touma said as he stared at his right hand with a look of determination.

"All or nothing, I guess" said Touma as begins to open Index's mouth for the magical seal that was hidden away. Touma inserts some of his fingers into her mouth in order negate the seal when two loud knocks were coming from the front door. "I'm a little busy, right now! Can you come back later!" he yelled towards the door.

Stiyl and Kanzaki were on the other side of the front entrance and were surprised by the response. Stiyl was furious from Touma's yelling "Are you kidding me? You called us here, you Esper freak!" yelled back Stiyl as he knocked on the door even harder than before.

"Oh, shut up, you damn…Oh I found-" said Touma as he was interrupted by the shockwave of dispelling the magical seal.

Touma flew back due to the shockwave and hit the wall behind him. The resulting shock wave blew open the front door, and both magicians had promptly dodged.  
Soon Index had risen from the futon as if she was possessed by a robot and her eyes had opened revealing blood red magical circles as they glowed intensely, but she only had a blank look.

"Warning: Chapter 3, Verse 3. All barriers for Index Librorum Prohibitorum from first to third have been breached. Preparing to regenerate…failed.  
Auto-regeneration cannot be accomplished. Switching priority to eliminating the intruder in order to protect the 103,000 archived grimoires." said Index very robotically as her crimson eyes look stare at Touma.

"I feel like this might've been a mistake." lamented Touma as he was left astonished by the sight he was taking in.

Kanzaki and Stiyl were also in a state of shock as they both stood by the front entrance of the apartment. Index sang a song that was beyond human comprehension and what seemed like black lightning had started to scatter around the room.

The imagery of Index had completely flipped in everyone's mind. A small innocent girl had turned into what could only be described as a sleeping monster being forced awake, and yet Touma had once again begun to laugh.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" it was a laugh that was not born of nervousness nor one of was a strange laughter that could easily confuse a person between the two. "It's showtime." said Touma in a gesture to psych himself up. He clinched his right fist and brought it up to his chest. A feeling had swelled within him and soon his eyes were filled a look with of determination. He quickly sprung into action and ran towards Index, but the black lightning had cracked up and started to widen open.

From the black abyss of the cracks that appeared around Index, she quickly released what seemed like a pillar of light towards Touma. He instinctively put up his right hand and blocked the pillar of light. The pillar was stopped and started to scatter in every possible direction around Touma's right hand.

However the pillar still hadn't been negated, in fact it seemed like it would go on endlessly. Touma had started to use his left hand to hold on his right wrist and his feet were firmly planted to the floor. However, despite his attempts to stand his ground he would slowly be pushed back as the pillar slowly ate away at his hand. "Okay I regret this decision!" yelled Touma as he continued his futile attempt to stop the pillar.

"She's using magic, but how? That's…" said Kanzaki as her mind continues to find some reasoning to the current events. Stiyl only remained in a state of shock and speechlessness as he took in the sight of Touma holding his ground against Index's assault.

"Are you guys really just going to stand there and watch me die!? You guys were lied to! It's actually not that hard to figure out!" screamed Touma in pain as some of the skin on his arm begins to peel.

Kanzaki snapped out of her daze and soon recalls Touma's words of a better tomorrow. She grips her katana as she takes in a deep breath and releases it as her eyes also glow with determination. "Salvare000!" yelled Kanzaki as she pulled her katana out of the sheath. The sheer wind pressure caused by the action itself caused the tatami mats on floor of the apartment to rise up, including the ones underneath Index's feet.

Her pillar of light rose up towards the roof and pierced the heavens above. The remains of the ceiling scatter around the four, as the pillar of light disappears. Touma quickly catches his breath and rotates his right waist, in order to stretch it.

"You know, for a moment there I actually thought you weren't going to help me." said Touma as he walks back towards the kitchen just next to Kanzaki.  
Both magicians continued to be confused by Touma's reactions as he seemed to be perfectly calm. "Found it!" yelled Touma as he walked out of kitchen with a bicycle helmet "With this, I'm unstoppable." He said while puffing his chest full of pride.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Stiyl with great fury "HOW COULD YOU BE JOKING AROUND EVEN NOW!"

"Look out!" yelled Kanzaki as what appeared to be feathers were dropping from the sky. "It's Dragon's Breath, be careful! If one of those touch you, who knows what will happen!" As soon as Kanzaki had finished her explanation, Index had recovered and continued her assault on Touma.

The pillar of light had soon again been met with Touma's right hand. "Okay, this really hurts! It's stronger than last time!" he yelled as he kept his arm up.

Stiyl had put his right hand behind Touma and helped Touma to hold his ground. He then used his left hand to take out the rune cards he had in his inner coat pocket and scattered them around the room. Each card had stuck to the walls as if they had been taped there.

"Do you really believe you can help her?" asked Stiyl sincerely as if his facade had been dropped.

"Are you really asking me this now!" yelled Touma as the pain from the pillar started to become unbearable.

"JUST ANSWER ME!" Stiyl yelled wanting the answer

"Haha, I already told you idiot. I'll show you something amazing. A world where the three of you can smile and laugh together. A world where all of us get our happy ending. My heart is unclouded with doubt. Just fellow me and I'll show you that world!" Touma said as he attempts to push back with all his strength.

"Saint George's Holy Sanctuary is not showing any sign of effect on the intruder. Now switching to a more powerful spell, and continuing objective of annihilating the intruder." said Index as the pillar of light grows even bigger. The pillar begins to push back Touma and Stiyl as they grit their teeth.

Touma's right hand was beginning to bend backwards with his fingers going first. The pain was too much for Touma to handle and yet he refused to give up.  
Stiyl for a moment is amazed by Touma's strength and gave a brief smile "I really do hate you." he whispers to himself "Innocentius!" he yells.

Soon flames began to surround Touma and shielded him from the pillar of light. Touma takes a step back and catches his breath.  
"Go! You idiot!" yelled Stiyl. Touma quickly understood what had to done as he sprints full force towards Index, his body is already being pushed to his limits.  
Even Touma himself doesn't understand what is driving him to continue forward.

"Warning, Chapter 6, Verse 13. New enemy identified. Altering combat strategy. Beginning search of Battle Location…Completed. Setting for complete destruction of enemy. Kamijou Touma, highest priority." said Index as she increased the power towards the pillar.

Touma continues to run at her even with the screams of Innocentius in the background. "Warning, Chapter 22 Verse 1. Successfully calculated reverse-spell for flame magic. Distortion of Church of the Cross motif has been exhibited by runes. Formulating counter-Church of the Cross spell. Now moving to Saint George's Holy Sanctuary stage two." she continued as she adjusted the pillar into a fine point and turned it black instead. Innocentius began to scream even louder and soon disappeared as it could no longer take the assault.

Touma reaches Index and touches her head with his right hand. The pillar suddenly disappears and soon the sound of scattering glass is heard."War…ning. Final. Chapter. Collar…has been critically damaged. Regen…eration imposs…" said Index as she falls to ground and soon falls unconscious. Touma catches his breath as the feathers continue to fall around him. He walks slowly and picks up Index in his arms.

 _"And that's the end of that."_ He thought to himself. He hears someone yelling at him and turns towards them. A feather begins to inch closer to Touma's head, and he quickly began to run back to others with Index in tow.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yells with slight tears in his eyes. He passes Index to Stiyl to catches his breath, and soon dust falls from his head. Touma inspects his head, but there was nothing but hair and dust.

"Oh jeez. That was way too close for comfort." said Touma with a shocked face. The bicycle helmet had turned to dust due to the feathers, and it only makes Stiyl and Kanzaki wonder what would've happened if Touma didn't have his helmet?

"Let's get out of here please. These feathers are make me nervous." said Touma as he walks out the door.

"AHHHHH! Kamijou-Chan, what happened to my apartment!?" yelled out Komoe as she appeared around the corner of the street.

"I can explain. First, I hope you don't have satellite TV cause that's gone now. Second, I hope you have house insurance." said Touma as he breaks out in a cold sweat.

Soon, Komoe began to pout "This isn't a joke, you know!" she said as she began to lecture Touma. Kanzaki and Stiyl had decided to take this opportunity to examine Index as Touma distracted at the moment.

"Is it truly over?" said Stiyl as he gently puts Index on the ground. He seems to stare sincerely at her as he takes a deep breath.

"I believe so." said Kanzaki as she gives a sweet smile as a weight lifts off her shoulder.

"We should inspect her with magic, just to be sure she's completely fine." said Stiyl as he starts to prepare a magic spell. Kanzaki nods in agreement and began to help in the process.

"Wah! Kamijou-chan, your hand!" yelled Komoe as she finally realized the physical condition of Touma. The realization also hits Touma as the pain reaches him all at once. Touma grits his teeth as he endures the pain.

"I think need a doctor."said Touma with clear pain in his voice.

"Of course, you need one Kamijous-chan!" yelled Komoe.

At that moment, Stiyl and Kanzaki came out of the ruined apartment and came down the steps with Index in Stiyl's arms. "We'll take her back now." he said.

"Don't be stupid!" yelled Touma "You take her back and they'll just shackle her again. They'll probably get rid of you guys as well, just to make sure she won't be free." he continued as he walked towards them.

"Kamijou-chan! Calm down! Don't push yourself!" said Komoe as she tries to push Touma back to no avail. Touma and Stiyl stared at each other for a good while, and it seemed that a fight was going to brew.

Stiyl simply closed his eyes and turned his head "Tch. I can't argue with that logic. Besides it might be better to leave her with you for now till we get word back from them." said Stiyl as he passes Index to Touma.

Stiyl turns around begins to walk away "We'll be back soon." he said as looked forward refusing to look back. Kanzaki turned towards Touma and gives a small nod, and then followed behind Stiyl.

"Kamijou-Chan! What happened when I left!?" Komoe asked with concern and frustration. "Can we just go to the hospital please?" Touma said as he struggled to hold Index.

* * *

"The Index is in the hands of Zero" said a mysterious figure that was watching the events from a local rooftop. "…Yes. The magicians are reporting to their superiors as we speak. We are proceeding as planned, with the exception of the Tree Diagram being destroyed. I'm surprised you even needed my help."

The figure continues to speak to someone on a commutation person wears a type of black hi-tech armor that no one knows exist, even in the technologically advanced Academy City not many are aware of its existence. This person's voice is masked by voice modulator making it impossible to know the gender or even tone that they speak in. Even their face is masked by a black visor that covers their entire face.

"I see. Zero is … too passive. You needed me to get ball rolling just in case. That doesn't seem your style, but I'm not complaining. What about Accelerator? Do we need to adjust for Sis… very well. I'll return to base, Mr. Crowley." said the figure as they quickly disappeared without a trace.

* * *

The night had passed, and another hot summer day began as Index walked in the halls of the local District 7 hospital. She nervously walked towards a closed door that belongs to a certain unlucky boy. Index nervously paces back and forth in front of the door contemplating whether to enter or not. She stops, and shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She takes a deep breath and puts on a brave face, and she opened the door. As she entered, the sun hit her eyes and a spikey haired silhouette is all she sees.

"Touma?" asked Index meekly.

"Hm?" said the silhouette as it turns around from the window towards Index. "Oh, there you are." said Touma as he gently smiles at Index. "I was wondering where you were." Index began to cry and ran up to Touma almost hitting him. "Hey! My arm is still recovering! Don't suffocate me!" he said to her deaf ears.

"I'm so sorry, Touma! I didn't want you to get hurt! Please forgive me!" she cried as she continued to hug Touma.

"I thought I told you get off me!" said Touma as he uses his left arm to get Index off him. Index finally stopped and stood next to Touma's bed. She continued to cry and whimper over Touma as she blames herself for what transpired. "Don't blame yourself." said Touma sweetly "You're just a girl who had to shoulder a lot of things, but now that's over. You can just be a normal girl from now on."

Index began to cry even more so. "Hey, this is the part where you're supposed be happy, not sad." he said as he tries to calm her down.

"I… am happy." said Index "I'm … so glad…I met you…Touma."

"Hmm, me too Index, me too." said Touma.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment." said a certain frog faced doctor as he knocked on the open door and walked in. "But I have a letter for you Kamijou-kun." He said as he passed the letter towards Touma. The letter has a pink envelope with a heart shaped seal.

"You seem popular." said the doctor "Please don't." said Touma with a deadpan look.  
"I'm just saying. First it was the blonde and now a silver haired nun, plus a letter." replied the doctor

"Please don't remind me." said Touma as he gives a sad look towards the doctor.  
"Ahh, forgive me. I guess I said something I shouldn't have. Well, I'll see myself out." said the doctor as he awkwardly leaves the room.

"What did he mean by "a blonde" Touma?" asked Index as she finally calmed down. "I'd rather not talk about that." replied Touma desperately wanting to move on.  
Although Index wasn't happy with the reply, she decided to drop the topic out of respect for his wishes. Touma opened the letter with help from Index and proceeds to read it.

 _Any standard greeting would be a waste of space for someone like you, so I'm skipping them._

 _Well you've done it, you bastard. I hope you're happy and I would love to end it here. But if I addressed my own feelings I might as well have just gone there personally, and extend your recovery._

The letter continued like this for 8 more pages. Touma promptly skipped them and just laughed them. Then, he reads the 9th and last page.

 _For now, I will do the bare minimum of what is required of me for your help and explain about that girl and her circumstances. I can't stand the thought of owing you anything because the next time we meet, we are sure to be enemies._

 _We don't trust you scientists, so we examined her in our own way before the doctors saw her, and she seems to be fine. The higher ups in the Anglican Church seem to want to retrieve her as soon as possible now that her collar has been removed, but Kanzaki and I have managed to convince them to simply observe for now. Although I personally cannot stand to have her with you for even a moment._

 _However, she used magic based on the 103,000 grimoires when in the John's Pen mode the Church prepared. Now that John's Pen has been destroyed, it is possible she can use magic of her own free will now. If the destruction of John's Pen has caused her magic power to recover, we must reorganize our strength in case of any event._

 _That being said, I don't see how her magic power could realistically recover. It's hardly worth warning you about, but anyone that can freely use those 103,000 grimoires is just too dangerous._

 _(By the way, this does not mean we have given up and are leaving her to you. Once we have gathered the information we need and gathered the equipment we need, we intend to take her again. I don't like catching people off guard, so make sure you prepare yourself.)_

 _P.S. This letter is made to self-destruct after it has been read. Even if you had realized the truth, you need to be punished for making that bet without consulting us.  
I hope this blows off a finger or two of that precious right hand of yours. _

After all that, a rune was craved unto the paper and began to work its magic. Soon the papers puffed into smoke leaving behind nothing but dust. "What an asshole, but he sure loves his party tricks." said Touma being annoyed at dust sitting at his lap.

"Touma! What happened to the letter and did it say!? Was it a trap!?" said Index with worry. "No, it said I was an unlucky loser, but overall nothing new." said Touma brushing it off. "Just another day for me."

 _"I don't know why I've been revived. I thought of this as curse or a cruel joke. But now, I want to see this as a second chance. I want to make the most out of this, and live my life to the fullest. God or anyone else if you are out there. I guess should thank you. Thank you for giving this loser another chance to make something out of himself."  
_ thought Touma as he laughed when Index began to lecture him over taking everything as a joke.

* * *

 **Well, I hope the standard is still there for you folks. I hope you enjoyed this, cause I know I did.**  
 **I would give huge shout-out to my boy HealthCare for giving me insurance and looking over this chapter for me.**  
 **I'm also (unfortunately) betaing aaaand's story Rebirth on the side.  
A lot has changed since I left but I'm here to stay.  
But thank you all for reading.  
See you next time in Chapter 6: New Status Quo**

 **From your local Meme Devil**


	7. A New Status Quo

**Keep you waiting, huh?**

 **I didn't keep you waiting long I hope and I would like to thank everyone for the support and review (even if my story is shit).**

 **I promise to keep updating as long you guys are interested. Anyway on to 'reviews'.**

 **Herox100: thanks man. I just want to update like I used but life happens.**

 **fafnir1404: no problem, as long you enjoyed yourself.**

 **BlueJack22: I know, it's pretty easy i guess.**

 **O(guest): I can't tell you everything now can I?**

 **Botman: lol**

 **BlackDragon829: thanks man**

 **Ylnadiir: lmao**

 **Xeno01: Yeah, I hope I can keep your interest and the future will be interesting. As always thanks for the support.**

 **EVA-Saiyajin: thanks, i hope this chapter and arc I have in mind will help down the line.**

 **ShadowFictionX: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _The days were long and tiresome. The boy had no free time due to having to take care of both his mother and younger brother. The young twelve-year-old boy no longer enjoyed the simple things as a young child would. He learned quickly just how unfair and cruel the world was and was forced to grow up. He had no friends to talk to and he preferred to avoid people outright. Eventually, conflict would find him regardless._

" _Hey, give us your money punk." Said the fat boy with two others behind him. The boy was still disinterested and was thinking about how cliché this scenario was. The boy tried to walk past them but was pushed back._

" _Get off me!" yelled the boy when he was pushed back. He let his true emotions show for a second and hated himself for it._

" _So, he speaks." Said the lanky kid behind the fat one. "And here I thought he was a freak who couldn't speak." Said the boy with the hat beside the other two. All three had begun to laugh at the boy. He just wanted to go home and run away, but even then, he knew that he would never be happy. He picked himself up and quickly turned back to run. The other boys chased him, but the boy had tripped. He fell straight to the ground causing the bullies to laugh once again._

" _What a loser!" yelled the fat bully between laughs. All three of the bullies continued to laugh at the boy._

' _I hate this. I hate this so much, just leave me the fuck alone! You assholes!' thought the boy but he subconsciously had said this out loud. The bullies stopped laughing once they heard the boy proceeded to run up to him and began to kick him._

" _Want to say that again, you bitch!?" said the lanky bully. "Yeah! Try it again!" said the hatted bully as he kicked the boy alongside everyone else. Suddenly a long-haired boy had appeared and punched the taller, lanky bully. The bullies quickly stopped what they were doing and turned to face the long-haired boy. But they were too slow as the long-haired boy punched the two in the face and caused their noses to bleed. All three of the bullies quickly rose back and began to run crying while about how they will be back._

 _The boy was confused as to why this long-haired boy would help him. "Why?" he asked as he simply couldn't figure it out. "What do you mean 'why'? I wanted to help you plain and simple." Replied the long-haired boy with a smirk on his face. "You look like you have some fight in you, I like that." As he offered his hand to the boy to help him up._

 _The boy was still perplexed by this scenario and yet was interested. He took the hand offered him and rose back to his feet. "So, are we friends now?" asked the long-haired boy as if he wanted to confirm first. The boy simply laughed over the question, and the first time in a long time he had fun._

* * *

It was July 29th another average summer day in Academy City. However, this day was rather dull for the recovering Kamijou Touma. It has been a full day since Index had been freed from her collar to Necessarius, and Touma continues his recovery at the hospital. "Touma! Touma! When do we get our meals!" asked Index as she swayed back and forth in her chair by Touma's bed.

"Huh!? What do you mean 'we'? I still haven't eaten breakfast because of you! You just eat my meals when I'm not looking, like some bird hunting for its meal. Leave some for me, damn it!" cried Touma as he continues to peak.

"But I'm a growing girl."

"But I'm the one on the bed, Index! I need to eat to recover, so can go back to my life!"

"Ehh? But Touma I also need to eat. Where do I get my meals then?"

Soon another person had entered Touma's room. "I see you two are still loud, even in this place. I can hear you idiots from down the hall." Said Accelerator as he walks with a white plastic bag in tow.

"Ah, white hair! I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been all this time?" Said Index at the sudden appearance of Accelerator. Index had lifted herself off the chair due to the surprise and almost sounded like she was lecturing Accelerator over not visiting till now.

"Tch. I thought I told you by now. Don't call me white hair, just Accelerator." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose as tries to calm down. "But you aren't fast, in fact sometimes I think you're slow at times." She replied rather bluntly much to Accelerator's chagrin.

"Index can you ask the doctor when I can leave, please?" said Touma hoping to get Index out of the way for a bit and give Accelerator some peace of mind. Index nodded and quickly walked out of the room in a carefree manner. As Index leaves, Accelerator takes a seat by Touma's bed while setting the bag on the nightstand that is next to both the bed and the chair. Accelerator opens the bag to reveal a dozen coffee cans. He takes two-out, cracks one open, and sets it at the nightstand. He grabs the other can and opens it, then proceeds to drink it. Touma stared at the other can on the nightstand for a few seconds before grabbing it and proceeding to drink alongside Accelerator. It was calm and relaxing for the two boys as they enjoyed the peace together.

"So, what happened to you? I'm surprised that you even got injured. After all, you normally try to avoid fights if you can. It must've been better bad if your right hand is all messed up." said Accelerator as he continued to drink from his can. He seemed somewhat concerned. It was hard for Touma to tell what Accelerator's true feelings were, as he was hard for Touma to read at times, but he could tell that he was worried for him.

"Wow. Ichiban, I'm so happy that you're worried about me! And here I thought you didn't care about me. I guess it is true that real friends can happen in the most unlikely places." said Touma as he pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Actually, I really regret even coming here. I wanted to see if they finally zipped your mouth shut. I would love to see you shut up for once." Replied Accelerator as he throws away his canned coffee in the plastic bag and grabs another can.

"And yet here you are worried about little ole me. So, you came to visit with a bag full of our favorite drink." Said Touma with smirk followed by him finishing his drink "Tch. You're annoying." was the only response Accelerator gave to Touma. The two had been friends for a less than a week and yet one would assume they were very close. Although, the two were both hiding secrets from the other. Accelerator took noticed on how Touma had deflected his question, and on what exactly Touma's ability was. Touma already knows about the Level 6 Shift Project that Accelerator is taking part and hopes that maybe their friendship will make Accelerator quit on his own. At the same time, he's hiding about himself in more ways than one from Accelerator.

Accelerator leans back in his chair and sighs.

"It's because of Index, isn't it?" he said very bluntly. Accelerator stares at Touma to see his reaction, although Touma would see Accelerator as a friend. Accelerator was still unsure how to classify Touma, but he knew that Touma didn't want to fight him. It stirred emotions and thoughts in him that he would rather ignore. But as Touma said, Accelerator would return to his side and continue their boring talks about whatever.

Touma simply gave a small chuckle "You really are smart, aren't you? Yeah, you're right. I got mixed up in some stuff because of her, but it's all over now." He said as he stared out the window. Accelerator seemed to have noticed that Touma was giving a more relaxed smile than ever before.

"Wow look at you, the hero. Heh, I doubt I could be as dumb as you and be so damn self-sacrificing." Replied Accelerator as he finishes another can. For a brief moment, he thinks about the deaths he's caused and snaps back to reality when he hears Touma give a small laugh.

"I think anyone can do it. They just have to believe in themselves, or at least take that first step." He said with a sincere smile. It gave Accelerator a strange feeling and he stared at Touma in amazement for a moment. _"believe?"_ is what reverberated in his head. "Heh. You really like those cliché lines, don't 'cha?" He replied with what seemed to be a smile on his face.

"Touma! Touma! The doctor is here!" Index yelled as she ran into the room with the frog faced doctor in tow.

"I thought I told you, don't run in the hospital." Replied Touma as he reprimands Index.

"Eh?!" she replied due to the shock of not being praised.

"Now, now Kamijou-kun. She wanted to tell you the good news as soon as possible. After all, I would think that you'd like to leave today. Am I right?" Said the Doctor as he slowly walked next to Index in front of Touma's bed.

"Eh?" was Touma's only response.

* * *

The streets of Academy City were filled with students meeting up, or simply walking out discuss a variety of topics. All seemed normal except for an out of place boy who seemed to be running as if his life depended on it. He wore a Sakugawa Middle School uniform, which was a white short-sleeved collar shirt, and black dress pants. The boy had short dark brown hair and an average face compared to his peers.

"This is a bad first impression. I'm going to be late." He said as he continued to run past other students and quickly passed a corner. The boy had woken up late and quickly had to get dressed while not eating in order to make his appointment. After all, today was a special day for him. It's the day he begins Judgement work at the 177th Judgement branch office.

The boy had decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway in order to make it on time. However, he stumbled upon something else. As when he turned into the alley, he saw three guys with two of them pushing the third one to the wall.

The image was surprising to the young boy, as he never would've expected in broad daylight nor so close to the main street where everyone was walking. The boy takes a step back out of nervousness, but once he saw the frightened expression on the bullied boy who seemed a year or two younger than him. He reminded himself of his commitment to Judgement.

"Let him go!" demanded the boy. He couldn't use his authority as a Judgement officer as he did not have his armband, due to being issued one once he had officially joined in his assigned office. The two bullies turned their attention towards the sudden appearance of this random boy.

The bullies give a strong mean look at the boy it made him sweat a bit, but he couldn't afford to run away. _"I'm a part of Judgement! I can't turn a blind eye to this. After all, I was in the same situation until he saved me."_ The boy thought to himself. "I said let him go!" yelled the boy.

The two bullies give a confused look at each other and started to laugh. "What's a wimp like you going to do? Just ignore us and walk away. You'll be better off kid." Said one of the bullies as he waved his hand dismissively. His attempts to shoo away the boy failed as he started to walk forward.

"Don't say we didn't warn you kid!" said the bully as his friend and him charged at the boy with raised fists. The boy quickly takes a stance as he slightly lowers himself with his left hand above his head and the right by slightly in front of him. One of bullies throws a punch at the boy, but he quickly catches his arm. The boy pulls the bully's arm towards him and then grabs the back of bully's neck.

The two bullies were caught off guard. The boy followed up his technique by spinning around and releasing the bully he caught. The two bullies crash into each other causing them to fall to the ground. They stumble around the floor as they try and get back up.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled one of the bullies. "Shut up, he caught me off guard!" the other one replied. The two lifted them back up and began their charge once again. The bully that had fallen threw another punch, but it was quickly parried away. Once his punch was parried the boy stuck his foot out and caused the bully to fall straight down. The second bully hesitated for a moment, which caused his downfall. The boy gives two left jabs and then a strong right straight punch to the bully's nose, causing it to break.

The bully once again rose from the ground but was met with a swift kick to the stomach. The pain caused him to upheave and left him wide open as the boy grabbed his arm and flipped the bully over back to the ground.

The boy took a deep breath to calm himself down. _"I should call Anti-Skill to look them over, just in case."_ he thought to himself. The boy looked at the young boy who was being bullied and give a small smile. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Thank you." He replied while nodding his head. "You should probably leave." The boy tells him as he points towards the alley exit. The young boy begins to jog towards the exit, but he turns around to face the boy. "What's your name, Onii-san?" he said shyly.

"Kiryu Issei is my name." he replied while giving a large smile points to himself using his thumb.

The young boy's face beams with happiness. "Thank you Kiryu nii-san!" he yelled and quickly he leaves the alley.

Kiryu laughs to himself for a bit "I wonder if he felt this way?" He asked himself.

* * *

Accelerator was waiting in a hospital lobby mindlessly drinking black coffee cans. As he finishes his drink, he realizes that he only has one can left in the plastic bag he brought. He sighs and throws the empty can into a recycling can. He leaves the last can alone and draws his attention to a television set that's playing the news.

"In other news, there has been a surge in gang wars between Skill-Out and RAID. Anti-Skill officers advise students to be cautious and report any gang-related activity." Reported the anchor woman from the television.

"RAID, huh? Just another gang of losers looking for ways to level up no matter what." Said Accelerator quietly to himself. The gang known as RAID is akin to that of the infamous Skill-Out. While Skill-Out is a collective of Level 0s with factions, RAID is the same but only consisted of Espers above level 1 seeking to increase their level by any means. Thus, cases of RAID members committing crimes under the excuse as trying to level up. Their most known and common crime is hazing or assaulting level 0s. Their rise to power and formation are not known, but most theories share a common point to which that their rise is reactionary.

Many members of RAID often come to assault Accelerator in an attempt to defeat him and possibly level up as result. Of course, they were met with failure, and overwhelming power that crushed them. "Tch, just another pain in my ass." said Accelerator as he stretches his neck. Soon following this action Index had started walking towards him.

"You guys done already?" asked Accelerator as he continued to be bored. "Not yet. Touma is getting his cast off." Index said as she sits next to Accelerator. She swings her legs out of boredom with childlike innocence. Accelerator stared at her for a while taking in the fact that a 14-year-old dressed as a white nun was very out of place.

"Where are you from anyway?" he asked while hoping to pass the time. Index tilted her head as she seemed surprised that Accelerator was actually interested in her. As most of the interacts between the two always had Touma to steer the conversation. This was the first instance that the pair were by themselves.

"I'm from England, I think." She replied with her head tilted the other way.

"You think? How do you not know where you are from?"

"My memory is …complicated. I have prefect memory, but I don't remember anything up until a year ago. But thanks to Touma, I don't have to worry about it anymore. I owe him so much." Said Index as she gives a sweet smile and a light blush while reminiscing. Accelerator was surprised to see her make that sort of face. He's never seen such a face before and wanted to know what Touma had done to make her so happy.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Touma as he walked alongside the doctor. Both Index and Accelerator stop their conversation, and both turn towards Touma. Touma was moving his right hand and wrist to avoid it getting stiff.

"I'm still surprised how fast you heal Kamijou-kun. Oh well, at least this makes your recovery smoother. I hope you don't come back for anything major." Said the frog faced doctor.

"Yeah, me too." Replied Touma with dejection in his voice and face. "Well, let's get going now. I'm hungry and I want to leave this hospital."

"Don't say that Kamijou-kun, next visit means you get your own room." Said the doctor as he pats Touma's back.

"That's not a good thing. You're making it sound it's a reward based on visits like a restaurant. You know what, forget it." Replied Touma as he walks towards the main entrance. "Thank you!" said Index towards the doctor and quickly follows behind Touma. Accelerator gets up and slowly follows behind as well.

"Please look after him. He is your friend after all." Said the doctor. Accelerator just looked back and gave no response. He soon caught up with Index and Touma as they walked out the hospital.

Touma gave a disgusted look when steps outside "So hot please make the heat go away, Ichiban." Asked Touma as refuses to take step out of the shade.

Accelerator shakes his head out of embarrassment "You really are an idiot." He replied as he passes the last can of coffee to Touma. "But I guess that's what you are too." He whispers to himself.

Touma looks confused and simply shakes his head choosing to ignore Accelerator. He opens the can and takes a big swig. "Touma! Can we eat now?" asked Index with a begging tone.

"Yeah let's go." He replied and the trio begin to walk through the streets.

* * *

"Well I managed to make on time despite that fight." Said Kiryu as he walks up the stairs to the Judgement office. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he shakes a bit out of anxiety. He stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath. _"Just calm down. This is just my first day. Nothing too crazy."_ He thought to himself as he reaches for the doorknob.

The front door suddenly opens and hits Kiryu right in the face. "Ah!" he screams as he covers his nose. "I'm so sorry!" yelled the girl.

"Saten-san! I told you to be careful!" yelled another female voice inside. Kiryu looks up to see a girl with long black hair with a white flower pin in her hair. She extended her hand and to help him up. For a moment Kiryu thought she looked beautiful, but quickly took her hand back up and hides his light blush from her.

A girl with flowers in her short hair comes out of the door to check Kiryu. _"Another girl and she's also cute. What is with this office?"_ Kiryu thought to himself as the girl comes close to his face to check his nose.

"Are you okay?" she asked with worried look on her face.

" _She's also pretty cute. I don't know what to say. I'm blanking right now. I can't think of anything to say_." Kiryu thinks to himself as he blushes harder. This unintentionally caused the girl to worry more and get closer.

"Your face is red now, are you sick?" she said.

"I'm… fine." was all Kiryu could muster with much embarrassment. This caused the girl with the flower headband to back away and get confused. Just behind her the long-haired girl was quietly laughing to herself.

"Please don't harass the new guy." Said an older girl with glasses and large chest.

""New guy?"" both girls replied as they stare at Kiryu.

"Yes, the new guy. I was expecting him today at this time." Said the older girl.

Both the long-haired girl and the girl with the flower headband looked at Kiryu with wonder, like a new pet or toy.

"Can we … go inside now please?" he said as continued to hold his nose. At that moment everyone else realized what a scene they were making at the front door. When the realization hit, everyone quickly shuffled inside the office. Soon everyone took seats around the small coffee table. The older girl promptly found the first aid kit and brought to the table.

"Now then let's get a look at that nose." She said as she bent forward to check on the seated Kiryu. This had caused his eyes to notice her chest, much to his chagrin.

"It's okay. It's not that bad I swear!" he quickly replied as he backed away from her, much to her confusion.

"But your nose is bleeding." She coldly replied. Soon Kiryu realized this as well and began to blush. "Just pass me some tissues please." She passed the tissues and went to sit across from him.

Once Kiryu had recovered from the nosebleed. Introductions were made.

"I'm Konori Mii. I'm the one in charge of this office. I'll be looking forward to seeing how you progress." Said the older girl.

"Ah, I'm Uiharu Kazari. I'm also a Judgement member stationed here, so I'll look forward working with you too!" said the short haired girl with some slight nervousness.

"And I'm Saten Ruiko. I'm not a Judgement member but I come here to hang out with everyone here occasionally. Also sorry about the door." Said the long-haired girl as she scratches the back of her head.

Kiryu jumped up a bit when Saten apologized about the door accident. "Ah! Please don't feel bad about it! It was my fault I should've been paying attention. So, please don't feel bad about this!" yelled Kiryu as he moves around nervously. Saten and the others giggle over Kiryu's nervousness, making him blush once again.

" _I really need to stop being so nervous around girls. What kind of Judgement officer blushes so much?"_ thought Kiryu.

"This is the part where you introduce yourself, ya know." Whispered Saten to Kiryu. He quickly stood at attention.

"I'm Kiryu Issei and starting today I'll be joining you as a fellow member." He said in a very serious manner.

"Wow. So Kiryu-san really is that new rookie you were telling us the other day Konori-senpai?" replied Uiharu over the news.

Konori simply nodded her head in response. _"Wait, she didn't believe me till now?"_ thought Kiryu.

"Unfortunately, the one member of this branch is busy with an event at her school and the other … well that's hard to explain." She replied while folding her arms and sighing.

"Event and lazy members? This is …interesting." said Kiryu as he rubbed his chin thinking of any event coming up, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about the Midsummer Festival!" yelled Saten as she recalls the event tomorrow and gets excited.

"I never forgot. I've been counting the days." Said Uiharu as she put her hands together in a prayer like manner with a sparkling aura around her. Kiryu backs away from her a few inches. Konori sighs and rubs between her eyes.

"Midsummer Festival? Sounds familiar, but I can't think of any events." Said Kiryu as he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Oh, we have friends that go to Tokiwadai. Shirai-san is the other member of Judgement here." Said Saten answering Kiryu's question.

"Eh? Tokiwadai, you mean that rich girls-only middle school? We have someone that amazing here!" replied Kiryu as the realization hits him.

"Yeah, and we even have the third ranked Level 5 coming over here from time to time." Said Uiharu as if she was showing off her toys to a new friend.

"The Railgun herself, Misaka Mikoto, comes here. What is this place?" asked Kiryu in a state of disbelief. First the news of a Tokiwadai student works at his new office was a surprise, but the news of the Railgun herself appearing was too much for his small mind.

The girls looked with interested eyes. They were worried that the news was too much for him and wanted to calm him down by telling him that they were very nice people. Kiryu took a breath and calmed himself down.

"Sorry I think that was a lot to take in. Well, this certainly will be interesting. Please take care of me, everyone." He said as he bowed all the way causing his head to almost touch his knees. It made the girls nervous due to how serious and sudden the action was.

"Please lift your head, Kiryu-san." Replied Konori as she nervously laughs. Kiryu raises his head and realizes how awkward he made the room. "Now then here you go." She said as she reaches into her skirt pocket and passes a Judgement armband towards Kiryu. He slowly takes it and gives a small smile. "Congratulations, Kiryu-san. Welcome to Judgement Branch 177." Said Konori with a gentle smile. Soon Saten and Uiharu began to clap a bit, causing Kiryu to be embarrassed again.

"We should celebrate. So that way you get to know everyone else better." Suggested Saten in a gleeful manner.

"Oh, that's a great idea Saten-san!" yelled Uiharu as she gets excited over this not planned celebration. Saten stands in a triumphant pose with a smug face "Ho ho! Praise me more!" she said as her smugness increases. Konori rubs between her eyes and shakes her head while sighing.

" _I just realized this office has no one but girls."_ thought Kiryu as he gets nervous again.

* * *

Accelerator was surprised by the amount of food Index had eaten, but also the fact the Touma wasn't far behind her in terms of amount. These two monsters were finally slowing down, Touma due to the amount and Index due to drinking water at the same time. Once Touma finished his plate, he released a deep sigh of satisfaction and rubs his stomach for a bit.

"This was great, I haven't eaten like that in forever." Said Touma with pure bliss in his voice. Accelerator continued to look at them at animals at the zoo. "Are you okay, Ichiban? You seem out of it."

"I'm just surprised how much you two are stuffing in your mouths. It's like watching two starving hyenas in the wild just eating." Said Accelerator has he drank more black coffee in his cup.

"Hey man, people need to eat. Besides I almost never eat like this, at most I eat like 2 meals if I'm lucky. You don't understand what it's like eating like a damn monk in training!" said Touma as tears began coming down his face.

"Okay, calm down the fuck down! Jeez, you act like a big baby sometimes. I'm just saying I'm pretty sure humans don't eat that much." said Accelerator as he pointed towards Index and her stack of plates that seemed to continue despite Touma having already stopped. "And for someone really poor you also ate a lot of food. I wonder how you're paying for this?"

Touma began to sweat profusely. The cost was something Touma had overlooked due to wanting a real meal, and assuming that Accelerator was going to pay. However, reality bites him back and gives a grave reminder. Touma had to find a solution and quick.

"I'll be back I need to go to the bathroom." Was his answer.

"Nope, stay here." Said Accelerator with a deadpan look.

"Wh-why? I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Really? You want to do the bathroom dine and dash trick?" said Accelerator as he sighs on how predictable Touma is.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, but quickly stopped when they realized that Index still hadn't stopped eating. The two went to great lengths to get her stop, after all the they were already there for an hour and the management had begun to complain. The bill was split between the two with Accelerator paying ninety five percent of the bill.

As the three leave the family diner, named Joseph's, they drag Index out of there. "Touma! I wasn't done eating yet!"

"I told you we have to pay for the food, and we can't afford to just eat the whole diner. I won't have money for anything if we did that." Touma explained as he continued to drag Index out. "Besides where are you staying Index?"

"Eh? What do you mean, Touma? I'm staying with you!" said Index in a confused state. Accelerator was also confused as it meant that Touma would live with a random girl he just met.

"My place can't handle the two of us. Besides I thought I told you to stay with Komoe-sensei."

"Touma! I'm staying with you and that's final!" Index said as she bore her fangs.

Touma put his hand on his chin and thought about it. "I refuse." He said with a serious face and the results were as expected when Index bit into his head. Accelerator just looked with a deadpan look and sighed to himself as to why he's here. Eventually Index let go of Touma and the trio continued on their way.

As the group walked through District 7, Index was amazed by every little thing and asked the boys an endless amount of questions. The two boys took turns answering the questions which ended once Accelerator was getting even more annoyed. The district was business as usual all the students meeting with their friends, and the robots were patrolling while cleaning as per the standard. There was even Judgement going around as well, Touma could see a girl the same age as him with glasses. She seemed to be talking to the younger member next to her.

" _Is that…? I'd rather not_ _dig up that past."_ Thought Touma as he ignored them and continued walking.

The group finally made it to their destination, a certain dormitory where Touma lives. They go up the seventh floor and reach in front of Touma's room.

"Nice, a new door handle." He said as he looks at the handles when he unlocks the door. "Ah home sweet- Hey! Don't just run in Index, at least take off your shoes! Jeez I swear." yelled Touma as he takes off his shoes. "What are you doing, Ichiban? You're not coming in?"

Accelerator stands in front of the door seeming to be unsure of something. He stares at his phone for a bit reading a message. He quickly closes his phone and sighs. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He said as he enters the room. "Man, what a small room. How do you even live like this?"

"Sorry, I don't make money like you do. I'm just a poor student making ends meet with coupons." Touma said as he sits by his coffee shop.

"Oh, and here I thought you dashed and dined for food all the time." Said Accelerator as he sits across from the misfortunate boy.

"Hey, that was one time and it wasn't on purpose!"

"Touma! That's not nice! Those people worked hard on that food. I thought you were nicer than that!" interjected Index as she puts her shoes by the door.

"I don't want to hear that from you! You'd eat any restaurant under the table and can't pay for it."

"You'd pay for it though, Touma." Said Index as she sits next to Touma.

"What! I'm not doing that! I can barely afford to feed myself and I have to add you to the budget now? Just my luck."

"I guess I could…help you out …once in a while." Said Accelerator quietly

"WOW! Thank you, white hair, I'm sure God will reward you for your kindness." Said Index

"…Kindness, huh?" said Accelerator as he stares out towards the balcony. Touma wasn't expecting Accelerator to offer his help, but it was a nice surprise. Accelerator himself wasn't sure why he said it only that it came naturally, and he wanted to help some way.

"Thanks, Ichiban. I guess we really are friends huh?" said Touma with small grin on his face.

"Tch, just shut up."

* * *

Kiryu and Konori were walking around District 7 as Konori was explaining the routes and certain rules within Judgement. Although Kiryu had already gotten knowledge from the Judgement standard training, sometimes the advice of those more experienced will help.

"Now then I think that's everything, do you have any questions?" asked Konori as she thinks of anything she forgot. Kiryu looks back and sees a spikey haired boy walking alongside a whited boy and a white nun. The trio seemed really out of place to him, but he was interested in the spikey haired boy as it remembered him of a certain someone. _"Could that be-?"_ he thought.

"Are you listening Kiryu-kun?" said Konori rather angerly. Kiryu awkwardly looks back and gives a nervous smile back to her. "I'm sorry Senpai. I got distracted by something."

Konori sighed and shakes her head. "I really hope you take this more seriously. Hmm? Oh, hold on Uiharu is calling me." She picks up her phone and answers the call "Hello? ... What's wrong, Uiharu? … Ok, we're on it." She quickly hung up her phone. "Kiryu-kun, let's go."

The two quickly make their way towards a nearby convenience store to help with a possible disturbance. As the two arrive however, it seemed as if the disturbance had gotten worse. As two boys hopped in what seemed like a black van.

"Stop, right there! This is Judgement!" yelled Konori as she slowed down a bit and tugged on her armband displaying the Judgement shield with Kiryu following her example. The boys ignored her and took off on the van causing the duo to stop in their tracks.

"They got away, Senpai! Now what?" exclaimed Kiryu showing a bit relief on his face.

"It's okay, we'll report to Anti-Skill once they arrive and they'll take care of it. In the meantime, we have to secure the area and check on any possible victims."

Konori had pulled out her phone and a roll of security tape in order to close off the scene. Kiryu had entered the convenience store or what's left it as the store had been ruined with selves knocked over and lights not working. Kiryu quickly saw a man on the floor and immediately ran to his side. The man seemed to be bleeding a descent amount and was breathing slowly. Kiryu quickly applied pressure on the wound by his chest "It's okay! You'll be fine, Anti-Skill will be here soon! So, you have to stay strong!" he yelled.

The man seemed very weak and confused. "It was just a normal day, so why… did this have to happen?" he said very weakly. Kiryu realized that the man was speaking and tried to listen.

Konori had entered and saw Kiryu helping the man. "Kiryu-kun, are there any more?"

"I'm not sure, I only saw that this man was bleeding so I helped him."

"Ok, I'll look around. Anti-Skill will be here in four minutes." Konori said as she quickly walks around to search for any more injured. Kiryu quickly turned his attention back to the man to make sure he doesn't lose pressure.

"Do you know who did this?" Kiryu asked hoping to get a lead.

"RAID… its was RAID. They came here and started causing trouble. They… wanted to… rob the store. I walked in… by accident and then they attacked. They… say they wanted to level… up, but… that's no excuse." Said the man as he began to cry and struggled to speak.

"Please, don't speak anymore. You have to save your strength."

Soon the sound of sirens was heard in front of the store. Anti-Skill quickly took command of the scene and provided aid to the man. Konori had helped the convenience store employee up to his feet and took him to the Anti-Skill medics. Kiryu was in a state of disbelief and was snapped back to reality when Konori had touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked with worry.

"…yeah, I think so. This wasn't what I expected my fist day to go." He said with slight worry.

"It's okay. Just go ask one of Anti-Skill's to go wash your hands quickly." Kiryu looked at his hands and was shocked by the amount of blood on them. It shocked him a bit and he proceeded to go wash his hands.

"Excuse me, are you the one who tended to the injured?" asked the Anti-Skill officer.

"Yes, sir. That was me." Replied Kiryu with worry.

"You did a good job, kid. He's alive because of you, so feel proud about that." The officer said as he lightly pats Kiryu on the shoulder. Kiryu was relieved over the news and yet he had one question on his mind.

"What do you know about RAID?"

"What's not to tell? A group of students who believe they could get stronger and level up from doing crimes instead of going to school."

"But why would they do this?"

"Well, rumors say it all started with a one person."

"Who?" asked Kiryu with a very serious face.

"Some student who was called the Dragon King of Academy City. Sounds a bit much if you asked me."

" _The Dragon King? What the…?"_ thought Kiryu as he only had more questions.

* * *

 _It was two years ago when the event that would change Kiryu had occurred. It was a normal day for him coming home from school, but that changed when a middle school student had appeared and caused trouble._

" _Maybe I can level up if I beat you up, you level 1 trash. Those level 0's aren't helping me out, so I think you'll do." Said the student as he created little sparks of lightning from his fingertips._

 _Kiryu was scared he could only lightly freeze objects he touched but all that could was cool a drink. Kiryu closed his eyes and protected his face expecting the worse._

" _Hey, could you guys like, not do this?" Said a random voice. Both the student and Kiryu turned towards the voice and saw spikey haired boy with a dark blue leather jacket and a medical face mask. "Uh, did you guys not hear me or something?"_

" _Just shut up! What you trying to save this kid or something?" yelled the student._

" _What? I'm just walking through this alley, and you're in my way. Are you stupid or something?" the spikey haired boy replied with clear annoyance._

 _The student had been enraged and chose to attack the boy instead. Kiryu was worried that he caused someone to be hurt because of him. The small lightning had disappeared, and the boy was slowly walking up to the student. The student was panicking and fired more small lightning bolts, but they all disappeared when the boy touched them with his right hand._

" _Man, I just wanted to walk to the convenience store. What a pain in the ass." Said the boy quietly as if this was nothing._

" _What are you? I never had of an Esper like you!" yelled the student._

" _I'm the main character, unfortunately." Replied the boy as he punched the student hard in the face. "Oh, that's it. Just one punch I was all needed. I am disappointed for some reason. Hey kid, are you okay?"_

 _Kiryu snapped out of daze and realized the boy was speaking to him. "Ah, yes. I'm fine, thank you!" he replied and gave a deep bow. As he bowed, Kiryu looked up at the boy and became enamored with him. Kiryu thought he looked at hero to him._

" _Well, take care kid." Said the boy as he begins to walk away._

" _Wait! Why did you help me!?" Asked Kiryu._

" _I didn't…" the boy stopped his sentence midway and saw the look that Kiryu was giving him was filled with hope. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I just did what anyone would do. So, don't worry about it."_

 _Kiryu truly thought he was a hero. "Could I… be like you." He asked wanting to be strong like him._

 _Once again, he sighed "No, I think you can be better. You should find your own strength and never forget it. That thing that happened today won't happen again to you and maybe you could do the same to someone else one day."_

 _Kiryu began to cry and thanked the boy with his whole heart. He took his advice and decided to become someone like him. He would never forgot that spikey haired boy who changed his life._

* * *

 **And that's the end. I chose to do a original arc in between Index and Deep Blood, as many people had concerns over this being a rehash of the** **original story. I also felt that concern and thus added RAID and the OC Kiryu.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and any plans i have in mind.**

 **Once again, i would like to thank HealthCare for being a bro and editing the story while helping me out.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys next time in Chapter 7: Midsummer Days**

 **From your local MemeDevil**


	8. Midsummer Days

**Kept you waiting, huh?**

 **Well it took me a decade to write this chapter and i really hope you guys enjoy this. And that's not the nervousness talking, maybe.**

 **It's not like i put this off or something, and made you guys wait.**

 **Anyway, i'll let you read.**

* * *

" _You guys_ _never_ _learn, do you?" said the_ _long-haired_ _boy as he_ _stared_ _down the three bullies. "And I thought I told you to not get in more trouble."_ _He looked towards the boy, panting for breath while nursing some of his cuts and bruises_ _. The three bullies had run away again, as they usually do._

 _The boy and the three bullies had developed some sort of routine. The three would find and assault the boy, who'd hold them off long enough for the long-haired boy to come and deal with them_ _. However, more recently the boy_ _was able to fend_ _them off himself. "Tch, they ran away again. I really hope they leave me the fuck alone." Said the boy as he picked up his dirtied bag._

 _It has been four months since the two boys met, and_ _they quickly_ _became friends. "You know, the whole gloomy and depressed look doesn't pick up chicks all that well."_

" _I don't care about stuff like that, and_ _it's not_ _like I have time for_ _it_ _anyway." Replied the boy as he began to walk home_ _, the_ _long-haired boy_ _joining his glum friend._

" _Oh,_ _sorry. I didn't mean to remind you." Said the long-haired boy_ _, showing_ _regret on his face. "I'll make it up to you. I know_ _. How_ _about next time you come over to my house, I'll play wingman and let you talk_ _up_ _my sister!"_

 _The_ _other boy_ _was taken aback_ _by_ _his_ _friend's words_ _. Quickly finding his voice to dispute the_ _claim. "I_ _don't have a thing for your sister, and_ _besides, why_ _are you_ _so nonchalant about giving her away_ _!?_ _She's your sister!_ _" Yelled the boy._

" _Well, I_ _mean it's obvious you like her, and I need her gone because of all the grief she_ _causes_ _me. If you think I'm tough, my sister is the_ _main reason_ _why I learned to fight. Just_ _because_ _she's a year older doesn't mean anything." Said the long-haired boy as he began to weep to himself._

" _But she seems so nice, like a really kind and caring older sister." The boy_ _responded timidly with_ _a_ _slight_ _blush_ _on his face._

" _She's only_ _like that_ _when_ _you're around. The moment you leave, she puts me in a full nelson." The boy didn't know how to respond to that. The fact that she was nice around him, or the full nelson part. Either way, he said nothing._

 _As the two went their separate ways, any joy and fun the boy had, disappeared quickly. He walked with a disinterested face_ _the rest of the way_ _home. The boy stared at the door with key in hand,_ _not wanting_ _to enter. Eventually, he took a_ _deep breath_ _and_ _unlocked the door to_ _his 'home'._

 _He_ _stepped inside_ _and immediately saw his brother playing with a game console. Although the console was_ _his,_ _he said nothing_ _. Most_ _likely his mother had given it to his brother. He walked to his room and laid on the bed for a moment._ _A knock soon came to his door before it swung open, it was his mother._ _"Are you going to start dinner?" she asked. The mother wore a bandana around her head, as she had lost all her hair._ _Somewhat sadly,_ _the boy had to learn to provide for his_ _family. His stepfather not being of much help._

 _He_ _sighed and lifted himself off the bed. The only thought he had was one_ _exasperated question. 'I_ _have to do everything, don't I? Just another shitty day in this house.'_

* * *

It was another hot summer day in Academy City, the date was July 30th. Touma and Index were walking through the streets towards their destination. The duo had a look of intense determination, as if they were on their way to fight a foe the likes that would require their combined effort to defeat.

"Are you ready Index?"

"Yes, Touma. I'm ready."

Touma gave a pleased smile, facing forward with that same look of determination.

"Let us eat at the buffet of the Tokiwadai Midsummer Festival!" Declared Touma with a straight face as the duo arrived at the front door. Just then, a pair of girls strolled up, roughly at the same time as them. One was a long-haired girl with a flower pin by her ear, wearing a dark blue blouse and beige pants. She was accompanied by a short-haired girl with what seemed like a crown of fake flowers on her head, who herself wore a red dress that went down to her ankles.

" _Those two sure look familiar."_ Thought Touma to himself as he looked at the girls that were walking towards him. _"Oh jeez,_ _they're Saten_ _and Uiharu. And if they're here then…am I in a Railgun episode, or is this_ _a manga event_ _instead? No wait, this seems like a filler thing. Damn it, I hate filler!"_

"Touma! Let's go in already!" yelled Index as she grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards the front door.

" _Man, this is going to be annoying to deal with today. I just know it."_ He thought to himself as the duo entered Tokiwadai. When they entered, they were greeted by a western-style front hall with festive decorations all over the place. Some of the female students were even dressed up as maids and were handing out pamphlets to the visiting students.

"Wow! Touma! Touma! Look how fancy this place is!" exclaimed the eager Index, as she took in the environment with amazement and wonder. Touma laughed to himself about how much Index acted like a child, before laying eyes on an expected sight. Touma saw the Level 5 Railgun in a maid outfit pinching the cheeks of a younger-looking Tokiwadai girl with brunette twin-tails, who was holding a camera in her hand.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Said Touma to himself, he didn't expect the two girls to hear his disheartened words. Misaka turned her head very slowly towards him letting go of the girl.

"Wha-wha-what are you d-doing here!?" She yelled as she pointed an accusing finger straight at the boy. Touma simply stood there with a deadpan look and sighed as if the sight of a cute girl in a maid costume was nothing more but a troublesome event.

"I'm just here enjoying the festival like everyone else is. So please don't make this a big deal."

"Well f-fine, I guess that's fair." Mumbled out Misaka with a slight blush dusting her cheeks as her head quickly turned to the side and her arms crossed together under her chest.

" _Wow_ _, how cliché."_ thought Touma as he tried to keep a straight face. There was a short silence between the two which was broken by their respective tag-alongs.

"Onee-sama, who is this gentleman?"

"Touma, who is this maid?" they both asked at the same time. Both Misaka and Touma were thinking of how best to describe their relationship.

He spoke first. "She's just some BiriBiri girl I run into sometimes." Said Touma bluntly.

"BiriB- I told you not to call me that! You idiot!" silently shouted the raging esper attempting to not make a scene in her own school, else she attract the attention of some unwanted rumours. She ground her teeth back and forth in a futile attempt to calm down.

Suddenly the younger girl beside Misaka disappeared from her side and reappeared in front of Touma, getting really close to the boy who couldn't help but attempt to distance himself.

"Wha- Kuroko! Wha-what are you doing?" yelled Misaka as she was surprised by Kuroko's sudden actions, and causing few onlookers to look their way at the sudden outburst.

Index had jumped back by her action as well, stunned by the girl's ability to move instantaneously.

Kuroko slowly closed the distance to Touma's face to the point where onlookers might have thought that the two were kissing. Misaka and Index were of the same mindset, and they quickly turned red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Uh, can you not be so close? This sort of thing normally comes with a 'Take the Unlucky Kamijou to a Fancy Dinner Deluxe Edition' you know." Stated Touma as he tried moving his head back.

"Hmm…" Kuroko stopped what she was doing and teleported back to Misaka's side.

"Well Onee-sama, he's certainly a very calm individual, I'll say that much. But he seems much too boring and plain for someone like you." The girl said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Also, please forgive me for such a rude action. My name is Shirai Kuroko, I'm pleased to meet you."

Touma sighed and shook his head. "Normally the introductions are done first, but that's okay. I'll let that plain comment slide for now."

"Ah! This is where you two were? We should've known you two would cause a scene." Said a female voice behind Touma and Index. It was the two girls that Touma saw earlier.

"Thank you, Shirai-san, for inviting us to the Midsummer Festival." Said the short-haired girl as she bowed. Quickly enough, Touma and Index were stuck between the four girls. Index gave a look at Touma that said, 'Do you know all these girls!?' and she wasn't entirely wrong. Touma quickly tried to make his escape with Index in tow, however, a certain someone stopped them.

"Kamijou Touma, you're here early. I thought I told you the food would be available later in the afternoon." said a short bluish-black haired maid with blue eyes, who walked up to the group.

"I thought that maybe the food would be ready by now."

"Touma! I'm hungry, we didn't eat breakfast because you wanted to eat lots here!" yelled Index as she pouted while also sharpening her fangs at the same time.

"You two know each other?" interjected Misaka from the side and soon the rest of her friends were looking at the trio.

"Yeah, Kamijou Touma is friends with my Onii-chan. So I've known him for quite some time now. I actually wanted Onii-chan to come instead, but he wasn't home at the moment. So, I invited Kamijou instead. I wasn't expecting him to use the 'plus one' for a date." Explained Tsuchimikado Maika, tilting her head to the side in a cutesy manner.

"A D-D-DATE!" Shouted the reddening Misaka, quickly covering her mouth in order to not bring attention to herself (which failed spectacularly). Her three friends quickly turned towards her, wanting to know what her sudden outburst was about. Much to her increasing embarrassment.

"Touma, what's a date?" asked Index innocently while the commotion was going on.

"It's when a guy and a girl to do things together, in a romantic sense." He replied as he let out another sigh while his head shook back and forth. Index tilted her head, then gave a slight blush as what he had said clicked in her mind as she looked up at him.

Maika clapped her hands together in a refined manner and silenced the girls with that simple action. "Shirai, your assistance is needed in the kitchen. And may I remind you, that you also need to take pictures of something other than Misaka."

She quickly grabbed Kuroko by the back of her collar and began to drag her away. "Kamijou, you should enjoy the festival until the buffet is ready. I'll see you then."

" _Yeah, t_ _hat's going to be_ _a hassle I just know it_ _."_ Thought Touma as he looked over his shoulder at the group of girls. He simply sighed and shook his head as he cursed his bad luck.

* * *

It was another day in the Judgement 177th office, as Kiryu was doing paperwork by himself.

"I had a suspicion on the amount of paperwork involved, but this is ridiculous." said Kiryu as he leaned back in his office chair. Konori and he had many files to turn in due to the RAID incident the other day, alongside with Kiryu's initial paperwork finalizing him as a member of Judgement.

Kiryu began stretching his arms and neck in order to relax himself. At that moment, the front door opened and Konori entered with a box in her hand.

"Ah, welcome back Senpai. How was the trip?" asked Kiryu as he peeked over from his desk without moving his lower body.

"It seems pretty calm today, almost as if that incident never happened."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not. You would think that people would be a bit more scared after yesterday."

"We can't let fear stop us from living our lives, Kiryu-kun. If we do, then how would we progress or change ourselves?" replied Konori as she set the box on the coffee table in the middle of the office.

Kiryu questioningly stared at the box for a second. "What did you bring Senpai?"

Konori opened the box and revealed half a dozen anpans. She moved over to the kitchen to begin making some tea. "I bought anpans for us. I figured that we could have some snacks while we worked."

Kiryu rose from his seat and stretched his legs in order to get his anpan. "Wait, why anpan? You could've gotten senbai, or at least some dango. They go well with some tea. Ah, the memories of hot tea with senbai during wintertime."

Konori was a tad curious on Kiryu's odd knowledge of Japanese snacks. "They go well with milk, and besides I haven't had any in a long time." She said as she poured Kiryu his tea. He ate the anpan regardless, despite his preference for senbai.

As the two continued to eat, Kiryu's mind began to wander to the incident. "Just who is this Dragon King?" he asked out loud.

Konori tilted her head in thought after hearing Kiryu. "Dragon…King?" she spoke softly as she recalled a name she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Have you heard about him, Senpai? One of the Anti-Skill officers mentioned him yesterday. I'm really curious as to why everyone is kind of scared of him."

"Hmm…he was kind of a big deal back in the day. There was a big surge in Skill-Out gangs because of him." She said as she grabbed another anpan.

"A surge of Skill-Out? But why? After all, RAID is after him supposedly." Said Kiryu as he finished his anpan and took another sip of tea..

"Well, he was a Level 0…well, at least if we believe what the rumours say." She said as she averted her eyes to the side in thought. "A Level 0 that could defeat espers with no problem. Of course, such an image gave rise to more Skill-Outs, inspired by this supposed nobody who was able to tango with the big shots. Due to the rise of these Skill-Outs, a number of other gangs popped up to fight them off. They were similar to RAID, but that wasn't around at the time. Most of these gangs consisted of low-leveled espers, banding together to take on the Skill-Out gangs due to how big they had gotten. Some espers even faced harassment from them and resented them. Others thought fighting them would make them level up. Honestly, it was a complete mess."

"Wow, that does sound crazy. I'm surprised I haven't heard about this until now.." Replied Kiryu as he finished his tea.

"Well Judgement and Anti-Skill tried their best to make sure that this didn't spill out into everyone's daily lives. Even some Skill-Out gangs helped to keep the peace." Said Konori as she leaned back in her seat while drinking her glass of milk.

"Really? That sounds really hard to believe."

"You'd be surprised. Not all of the gangs are about pure violence, some were trying to protect others or at least help others. Besides, even the Dragon King himself helped remedy the situation, if we are to believe the rumours saying so."

Kiryu tilts his head from this information. "Wait, didn't he cause this gang war in the first place. Why would he help others stop it?"

"Well, the information is muddy 'cause it's nothing but rumors. But they say he protected the innocent or felt bad about causing it in the first place. He also helped some gangs in some fights if he felt like it…when the cause was right, that is." She replied.

"Hmm…This Dragon King sounds like quite the character, but he also seems like a good person. He reminds me of why I decided to join Judgement in the first place." Said Kiryu as he put his hand to his chin to think.

"What was your reason for joining Judgement anyway? If you don't mind me asking." She shot him a curious question.

"Ah…well. When I was younger, someone saved me from a thug. He looked so cool to me that I wanted to be like him, but he…he told me to be better than him. I figured that joining Judgement would be a way to be like him, but also maybe be 'better' than him. I really want to find him and thank him for giving me the strength to move forward while also bettering myself." Kiryu admitted somewhat abashedly, nervously scratching his cheek..

Konori was pleasantly surprised by Kiryu's reasoning for joining Judgement. "That's quite admirable, Kiryu-kun. It makes me glad that someone like you joined Judgement. So, have you ever found the person who saved you? It only seems right, don't you think? You have to thank that person."

"I wouldn't know where to start to look for him. The only thing I remember was that he had dark spikey hair, a blue leather jacket, and that he could misdirect or reroute electricity or something like that. But it would be nice to meet him again, at the very least just to properly thank him."

Konori seemed to be spacing off after his response, silently realising that the person who helped Kiryu might be none other than the Dragon King himself.

* * *

Much to Touma's chagrin, he was forced to walk around the Tokiwadai Midsummer Festival with Mikoto and her friends, as they went through different exhibits. Although Touma didn't care much for the exhibits, Index found them interesting and was having fun interacting with the other girls. It brought a smile to his face.

" _At least she's having fun."_ he thought to himself. The group had entered a variety of other displays. One such display had the group learn about embroidery and while the girls were earnest in learning, Touma wasn't really interested.

"Oh, I just realized we never introduced ourselves." Said Saten as she finished sewing in her name on the cloth. "I'm Saten Ruiko, nice to meet you two."

"Ahh, I'm sorry I forgot too, after all of that commotion that happened it slipped my mind. My name is Uiharu Kazari."

Touma also concluded that there was never a proper introduction between the two parties. It also slipped his mind, but he also didn't care much for introductions either. "Ah, I'm Kamijou Touma and this is Index." He responded. The girl's head tilted a bit at the mention of the girls odd name, but they quickly dismissed it.

"Oh, you're good at this." Commented Touma as he looked at Saten's sewing skills. The other girls quickly looked at her design and were taken aback at how skilled she was. Mikoto herself wasn't as good as Saten, and Uiharu was acting a bit jealous.

"This is nothing really. When you live with siblings, you learn quickly how to help patch up ripped clothes. I really enjoyed it and got into it as a hobby for a bit." Humbly stated the dark haired girl.

"I see, you're acquiring some housewife skills and slowly raising your appeal, makes sense." Said Touma with a hand on his chin. Mikoto and Index looked at their embroidery and felt dejected for a moment, while Uiharu wanted to learn more.

"Wait, really?" replied Saten as she giggled, "I never heard of that. I didn't think any guy would check if a girl can sew."

"Well, I guess I'm just a guy who likes hard-working girls. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to make something personal and handcrafted for that special person."

"I think that's just your taste, Kamijou-san. As idealistic as it is, that does sound nice."

"Well, aside from that. It still is pretty cool you can do that."

"Oh, and here I thought you were hitting on me." Said Saten with a smirk. Mikoto and Uiharu stopped in their tracks to look at the bold Saten. They couldn't believe what she had said just now.

"Oh, don't tempt me." Replied Touma with a small laugh which Saten joined in on as well. It was a nice atmosphere for the two despite making things awkward for the other two girls who were shamelessly listening in on them, meanwhile Index was still deep in thought about her sewing.

The group eventually entered a classroom that was displaying cakes. Uiharu looked at them with wonder, while Index looked at them with hunger. Touma had to stop her from jumping at the cakes and thus had taken Index by the waist to stop any of her attempts at devouring the delicious looking pastry.

"TOUMA! LET ME GO! WHY EVEN HAVE THESE DELICIOUS CAKES OUT HERE IF WE CAN'T EAT THEM!?" screamed Index as she attempted to escape Touma's grapple.

Mikoto simply stared at the two of them with disdain. As Uiharu was taking pictures of the cakes, Saten looked at the three of them and tilted her head in confusion. Once Touma let Index go and promised her food afterwards, she calmed down and simply admired (while drooling) the glorious cakes.

"You sure have your hands full, don't you?" asked Saten with simple curiosity.

"Unfortunately, it happens all the time. This is just us on a regular basis." Said Touma while shedding a tear.

"Oh, are you two together often?"

"Don't remind me."

"Are you two… a couple?" cheekily asked Saten with the clear intent to embarrass Touma. Mikoto had quickly shifted her head towards the two and with an intense look yearning for answers.

" _A couple? That idiot and that nun are a c…couple?"_ thought Mikoto to herself with what could be described as a nervous look.

"HAHAHAHA!" was what came out of Touma's mouth. "A couple? That's a good joke. As if me and Index would get together."

Some of the people in the room turned towards Touma due to the sheer volume of his laugh. Saten was taken aback by Touma's reaction, she was expecting him to be like any other boy and start blushing when mentioning romance.

"Why do you ask, are you interested in a date?" Said Touma as he threw a cheeky remark back at her, in an attempt to tease her. Saten was caught off guard by his retort, as well as Mikoto who's eyebrow began to twitch in an annoyed fashion.

As Touma stared at Saten, her body began to shift a bit and soon she gave a quick chuckle. "Sorry, I'm not interested in relationships right now." She said with a smile.

"Wow, so quick to reject this poor Kamijou. You must be used to this kind of thing, it's hard being popular."

"What? I'm not popular at all! What are you even talking about?"

"But you're so cute, how are you not popular?" Said Touma with a rising smirk.

"Oh, I see what you're doing there. That joke is in bad taste, any other girl would shamelessly believe you. You really shouldn't play with a maiden's heart like that."

"I know you liked it. Plus, who said I was joking?"

Saten give a quick turn and began to walk back towards the others. "Hmm, maybe. Who knows?" she said with a little smile. Touma simply shook his head and followed suit once he saw Index attempting to eat the cakes again. Mikoto had watched the two converse and couldn't help but notice the ease at which the two played off of one another. She tightly clutched her chest, feeling a suffocating emotion she never felt before.

* * *

Kiryu was still at the Judgement office, he had finished filling out his paperwork and was now using the Judgement database in an attempt to find information on the Dragon King, and on the boy that helped him years ago.

" _Nothing on that boy, I've tried everything in the search engine. I've looked up the ability, I thought maybe he could redirect electricity, or that he was also an electromaster. This search_ _is_ _harder than I thought."_ Kiryu mused to himself as he stared at his computer monitor.

" _The Dragon King is just as bad, or arguably worse. The only thing the database has on him is just that he was a powerful factor among the gangs. Anti-Skill didn't focus on him, mostly due to how_ _useful and cooperative he was_ _. He would keep the gangs in check, and although there was fear that he could easily gather up all the Skill-Outs. Bu_ _t_ _h_ _e never did so, I wonder what_ _his reasoning was_ _? Either way, I've got nothing."_

"Kiryu-kun?" chimed in Konori from her desk on the other side of the room. Kiryu quickly snapped back to reality and turned towards her.

"We got a call about someone needing help over by the underground mall. Some students have been reporting RAID sightings over there, and Anti-Skill wants us to confirm the reports. I need you to go and take a look"

"You mean, all by myself?" he asked nervously, not quite sure in his ability to do so.

"Yeah, I still need to finish these documents, and besides it's a simple job. Worst-case scenario you follow standard procedure and call Anti-Skill." Konori replied without looking at him continuing to fill out the paperwork.

Kiryu was already getting nervous, this being just his second day and he was already being sent out by himself. His face was already showing his doubt in his abilities to complete this task. It was a very simple one, but the possible chance of RAID actually being there made him very nervous.

"Normally, I would send you out with Shirai-san but she's not available at the moment. Although once I finish this, I'll rendezvous with you there and then we can go meet up with the others for your welcome party."

"Calling it a party is a bit much. After all, we're just meeting up for a get-together. But knowing that helps my nerves a bit. Well, wish me luck." Said Kiryu as he opened the door and walked out onto the streets of Academy City.

* * *

The rattle of plates constantly moving was a sound that reverberated throughout the cafeteria. Many young girls of Tokiwadai crowded the source of the sounds. One spiky-haired boy and a young nun wearing white habit were more akin to a pack of hyenas eating an animal's carcass as they stuffed their faces full with food.

"Index, stop stealing my chicken! I don't want to deal with eating and protecting my food from you, it ruins the perfect flow I've been building!" yelled Touma as he ate from the wide variety of food being brought to him and Index. Index simply ignored him and continued her onslaught on the table in front of her.

"Those two sure can eat." Said Uiharu as she stood in amazement within the budding crowd and wondering exactly how much those two were consuming.

"It's almost disgusting how much is going into their body." Commented Kuroko with clear distaste on her face. "I can't let these animals get near Onee-sama's performance. They'll taint it with their barbaric behaviour."

"I think that's a bit much. Kamijou-kun did say they didn't eat all day just for this buffet. So, you can't really blame them for eating so much." Replied Saten "Besides my younger brother was kind of similar from what I remember. I think they look funny stuffing their faces. I mean just look at Kamijou-kun, he can barely keep up with Index."

"Say, you were talking an awfully long time with him earlier today. You two kept going back and forth while constantly changing topics. It was hard for me to keep up. How's an introvert like me going to make new friends if you steal my chances with your social skills!" exclaimed Uiharu with a pout. "Even Misaka-san was out of her wits." Uiharu pointed to a table where Misaka was sitting by herself, a blank look on her features as she stared at the boy and nun's crusade on the buffet.

"Sorry about that. I was just having a lot of fun talking with him that I forgot about you guys." Saten replied, scratching the back of her head in mild embarrassment.

"Sounds to me like you developed some interest in this barbarian." Said Kuroko in an obviously sarcastic tone. However, hearing this, the Level 5 woke from her daze and quickly turned her attention towards her friends. Uiharu began to blush slightly at Kuroko's insinuation.

"Interested?" Saten tilted her head in thought. "I guess you may be right. He is more interesting than any of the boys at my school, and he has a certain infectious charm to him. Hmm, I don't know. He is fun to talk to, maybe it's not a bad idea. But I should get to know him some more."

All of the girls were in shock by what Saten had said. "I was just joking, Saten-san. I didn't think you'd actually consider it, especially with a barbarian like him. I know you can do way better than him, isn't that right Onee-sama?" Replied Kuroko as she turned around to see Misaka with a blank, dead-like expression.

"Is she okay?" asked Saten as she pointed towards Misaka. The twin-tailed teleporter ran over to her side and violently shook the girl back and forth.

"Onee-sama, are you okay?! Come back to me!" Cried Kuroko. "I'll have to give you the kiss of life in order to rejuvenate you!"

After a quick zap, Kuroko was down for the count. "S-Sorry, O-Onee-sama. I just couldn't resist." said the twitching mess on the ground.

"Jeez, I just can't even relax for one moment, can I?" said Misaka as she dusted herself off.

"Misaka-san, what do you know about Kamijou-kun?" asked Saten-san. The question made Misaka jump a bit, being caught off guard by the topic relating to her target of affection. But, at that moment, she realized she knew next to nothing about the boy she secretly adored.

"Well…uh. We're not really…that close. So, I don't really...know." She replied with a slight sweat drop coming from her brow.

"Oh really? I assumed that you did since you knew him enough to shout insults at him, but I guess I'll have to find out myself." cheekily finished the dark-haired girl.

The esper lightly twitched at Saten's bold proclamation.

"Wow Saten-san, you seem so mature about this. Could this be…true love?" said Uiharu with a sparkly aura around her. All while Misaka felt as though an arrow had gone through her chest.

"I think that's a bit much. It's not really love, Uiharu. I'm just interested. Who knows, we might just end up being friends. I just want to get to know him more is all, but who knows, maybe?" replied Saten with an unnoticeable blush at the end.

Misaka had a worried face on her as she turned towards where Index and Touma were last seen sitting. However, she only saw Index sitting by herself while still eating. _"Where did he go?"_ she thought to herself as she looked around for him.

"What are you doing, BiriBiri?" asked the sudden voice of Touma as he stood behind the girl who jumped from the unexpected voice in her ear.

"Ahh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she yelled while trying to recompose herself.

"Uh, okay. I was just interested in what you guys were talking about."

"Nevermind that, you're done eating? You guys really went all out on the food. I don't know if I should be impressed or freaked out by the size of your stomach. Honestly I rather not think about where it all goes." She said.

"Uh, sure. Anyway, are you ok? You seem out of it today, like something is bothering you." Asked Touma with mild concern. Although he had his suspicions, he would rather ask her directly.

Misaka was taken aback about this question, as throughout their past meetings, she had formed a misconception about Touma being someone who was somewhat unaware of his surroundings. "I should be asking you that after last time." She exclaimed as she recalled their last interaction.

Touma tried his best to remember but nothing came to mind. Misaka could tell from his face that he had forgotten about this incident, which served to upset her more. "Are you kidding me? You actually forgot!?" she exclaimed, beginning to release sparks from her bangs. "And here I was actually worried about you, and you show up on a date with some nun with a stomach that might as well be a black hole!"

The boy was taken aback by Misaka's words and actions. "Ok, calm down, will you? I'm sorry and… thanks for worrying about me." Said Touma as he looked away from her abashedly.

Misaka stopped her sparks and took note of Touma's face and words. She began to blush more. "Of course… I was worried, you idiot." She muttered the last part to herself. Touma scratched the back of his head and recomposed himself after taking a deep breath. Touma was going to say something but was interrupted by the sound of other girls gasping. He quickly turned only to see a stack of plates and a crowd surrounding where Index was.

"Oh, come on... I thought I told you to stop eating shortly after me!" said Touma as he ran towards Index leaving Misaka alone with her racing thoughts. She simply stood there and stared at Touma while giving a slight smile. But at the same time, that strange feeling was coming back to her and it grew worse when she saw Saten go over to help Touma deal with the gluttonous Index.

She gave a quiet sigh and simply stared out a nearby window. "Great, now I have to deal with this alongside that stupid recital. Just what's wrong with me today?"

* * *

Kiryu was walking down the streets in District 7 towards the Underground Mall. He walked with a stern face and a quick pace. If someone was to see him from a distance it would seem like he was worried about something, and that assumption would be correct. After all, he was told to do a patrol by himself, and given that the last one involved cleaning up after a RAID attack, he was certainly nervous and quite scared about any events that may occur.

" _Ah, man. Why me? It's only my second day and I have to go confirm a report about RAID at the underground mall. I really hope this isn't going to be the norm for me from now_ _on_ _."_ He thought to himself while giving a large sigh, one that attracted some attention from the other students around him.

He would soon arrive at the Underground Mall beginning his descent down the stairs. The Underground Mall was quite the popular spot in Academy City, as many students would go there for basic shopping necessities but also because it was a popular dating spot for many teens.

Kiryu checked his pockets and reviewed the items on his person. A Judgement armband, a flare gun for emergencies, a small Judgment training manual, and his standard flip phone. _"You would think that Judgement would be more properly equipped for gangs like RAID. At this point, we're more like a glorified disciplinary committee instead."_ Thought Kiryu as he slipped on his armband.

He looked around the mall and saw that everything was the same as always. Couples and groups of friends were coming to and from different shops, stands, and restaurants. Kiryu noticed a cleaning robot doing its duty, figuring his next move he walked up to it. He reviewed his training manual and flipped through the pages. Once he found the correct page he gave it a quick overview, before clearing his throat to speak.

"O-okay. This is Judgement Officer 1247, I would like a report on recent activities." Said Kiryu to the cleaning robot. The robot stopped what it was doing and quickly turned towards him. It then printed out a sheet of paper and once Kiryu took the paper, it then returned to cleaning as if nothing happened.

"Oh, wow that actually worked. And here I thought that was just a rumor. Now let's see here." Kiryu began to read the sheet and looked for the RAID reports and where they were located.

"That's not that far from here." He folded the piece of paper and placed it between the pages of his notebook, soon continuing his walk through the mall. He only took two steps when he was stopped by a girl in an apron. She had grabbed his wrist and tugged hard in order to grab his attention.

"Please help! You're with Judgement, right?" she said with a desperate voice. Kiryu was taken by surprise and was shaken for a split second by this action.

"Uh, yeah. Are you okay?" he asked but she shook her head and began to drag him in a certain direction. "W-Wait, tell me what's wrong?" he repeated himself.

"My friend needs help." Said the girl as she continued to drag Kiryu. He noticed that she was trembling and choose to take the lead. He walked past her and quickened his pace.

"Just tell me where." He said as he turned to face her. She quietly nodded her head to the right and the two began to run towards her friend.

They arrived by the bathrooms and the girl lets go of Kiryu's wrist. She attempts to catch her breath as Kiryu steadies his own breathing. "What exactly happened?" he said.

"I work at the flower shop just next to us, and my friend stops by occasionally for a visit. But when he was visiting, some RAID members were in the area and they started bothering me. My friend told them to knock it off, and then the RAID members focused on him instead. The only problem is that my friend is a LVL 0 and they just took him to the bathroom. Please, you have to help him!" Wailed the girl as tears threatened to flow.

Kiryu was taken aback by this. Although Kiryu wasn't afraid of Skill-Out members, his attitude changes when it concerns RAID. He can't get the image of yesterday out of his mind. The wrecked convenient store nor the man that he held in his arms. It put fear in him, the kind of fear that reminded him of two years ago. When he was walking home only to get ambushed by an Esper who wanted to level up quickly by picking fights with those weaker than him.

"I'll contact Anti-Skill. They'll have the manpower to stop this." He said as he reached for the phone in his pocket. But his hand was grabbed by the girl once again. This time she was shaking even more than before.

"You have to save him! Who knows how long it will be until Anti-Skill gets here! We can't waste anymore time. I know I'm asking a lot from you but please, save him!" She let go of Kiryu's hand as the tears in her eyes started to spill. Some bystanders also noticed, but they all continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary, another sensation that Kiryu was familiar with. He steeled his resolve and used his phone to call Anti-Skill.

The phone continued to ring, his laboured breathing being the only other thing he registered in his mind until the line connected. "Anti-Skill hotline, what is your emergency?" said the female operator on the other side of the phone. Kiryu was caught off guard and had to compose himself.

"A-Ah yes, this is Judgement Officer 1247, Kiryu Issei. I'm reporting a confrontation between RAID members and a student. I have a witness claiming that three RAID members are assaulting the student. We are located at the Underground Mall in District 7." His fist was clenched harshly, knuckles turning white as his nails dug into the skin of his palm, the pain being the only thing grounding his nerves to reality. He understood well enough, that only he could help at this moment and that this call only served to weaken his fright.

"Understood. Please stand by for Anti-Skill to arrive on the scene, they should arrive in ten to twenty minutes." Said the operator with the same tone of voice as earlier. Kiryu was disappointed by the ETA but at the same time, relieved. At that moment Kiryu heard sounds from the men's bathroom that sounded like muffled screams. Kiryu almost dropped the phone from shock.

Espers were nothing but trauma in his mind, he was afraid of them. After the incident, he grew into a LVL 3 but he chose to remain there. He realized that Espers didn't want to help one another, with groups like RAID going around and destroying any good image of Espers he had in his mind. The only semblance of respect and hope for them remained with the spikey-haired boy and how he fought with little to no power. He truly wanted to be like him, and he joined Judgement because of people like him. However, he realized that the only thing he wanted to do was run away.

"I would like to… request permission to engage the RAID members." His request came out unsure, voice growing more nervous as the implications of his words started to sink in.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that. You're just a student as well, and we can't let kids like you get hurt. I appreciate what you want to do, but leave this to the adults."

Kiryu nearly complied with the words of the Anti-Skill responder, but the image of that heroic and selfless boy flashed in his mind. The image that served to drive him forward and better himself all this time. He wanted to become as fearless as him and help others without a second thought. While becoming better just like he told him to. He knew what he had to do. So he internally let out a weak sigh, mulling the words he was going to regret saying.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let them keep beating someone while I can easily help stop it before you arrive. I can't just stand by, after all, I'm a member of Judgement. Just like Anti-Skill, others trust us to help and protect them if need be. If I have to disobey orders to protect, then so be it." He said without a second thought.

"Wait-!" Was what came out of the phone but was cut off due to Kiryu hanging up. He looked back at the girl with a small smile. While trembling a bit he gave a thumbs up to her, in an effort to calm her down. After taking a deep breath he walked towards the bathroom door and entered his battlefield.

Once he opened the door, he started to regret his decision. The view that met his eyes was horrifying. The three RAID members were surrounding a boy that seemed slightly older than Kiryu, who was covered in various blood stains and bruises. The sight was surreal for Kiryu, he felt as if he had stepped into a nightmare as his eyes rested on the beaten boy.

The RAID members were all wearing black leather jackets with 'RAID' embroidered on the back. Each one had a certain accessory on them that made them stand out individually. One had a pair of glasses, another a shaved head, while the last one wore a bandanna. The bald-headed one and glasses-wearing members were holding the boy up by his arms, while the bandanna guy was beating him senseless.

"What a pathetic Esper you turned out to be, garbage like you shouldn't even belong here in this city. LVL 0's like you are only good for training dummies. In fact, let me get some practice in real quick." He snapped his fingers and a small blue beam a foot in length came out of his index finger.

"What do you think? Pretty cool, huh? I can create a small lasers from the tips of my fingers, but only one at a time and obviously not very far. Although I can still do some nasty stuff with it, like this." He took out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and placed it against the beam coming from his finger. The pack showed no sign of change at first, but soon smoke rose from the pack and a flame quickly burst through the package. The beaten boy's eyes grew frightened at the sight. His body jerked against his two captors in a vain attempt to set himself free.

"No! Please don't do this!" he yelled as he attempted to kick away but he was held back by the other RAID members. The three laughed at his futile attempts and Kiryu shook while watching the scene play out.

"I wonder what would happen if I use this to perform a bit of surgery on you. How long would you last before you started screaming?" The bandanna wearing member began to laugh as he pointed the blue beam towards the boy. The boy began to form tears in his eyes and attempted, in any way possible, to avoid the scorching ray.

" _Please, someone! Anyone! Please, help me!"_ at that moment a phone began to ring. All four looked towards the source of the sound and there they saw a middle-school aged boy simply staring at them with a frantic look on his face. Kiryu quickly reached for his phone and silenced it. The bandanna wearing member stopped his power and turned to face Kiryu.

"What the hell are you looking at, kid!"

Kiryu was taken aback and subconsciously took a step back. This action had caused the members of RAID to notice the Judgement armband that was on Kiryu's left arm. They all began to laugh once again when they realised who exactly this boy was.

"Oh no, guys. Looks like Judgement is here, we better just give up now." Said the glasses-wearing boy as he smirked. "Yeah, I'm just shaking in my shoes." Added the shaved member.

"Hey kid, you better just leave now and forget you saw anything. The last Judgement brat that messed with us got beat so bad, he got sent to the hospital. Now be a good boy scout and go help someone cross the street." Said the bandanna wearing member as he turned his back towards Kiryu.

The nervous boy simply stood there and looked at the group. Every fiber of his being was telling him to leave, that joining Judgement was a mistake, that someone like him could never change. His heart was thumping loudly, and he began to shake. He wanted to turn around and leave. But instead, he moved his body towards them. Kiryu was confused himself. He was scared. He wanted to run. But his body was going against him as if it knew what to do. At that moment, Kiryu remembered the look of the girl that brought him here and the look of fear on the boy who was about to get burned. That look of despair was burned into his mind. He was scared but he knew he could never forgive himself if he ran away. After all, he wanted to better himself and follow his hero.

He took another step forward.

"So, the boy scout just won't listen to us. I guess I don't mind another practice dummy, but don't say we didn't warn you!" yelled the bandanna wearing member as he charged forward towards him.

Kiryu reflexively brought up his arms in defense and prepared himself for the attack. However, this action left him open from below as the bandanna wearing member give a quick low kick to Kiryu's knee, which caused him to drop his guard and quickly received a punch to the left side of his face.

" _I'm making mistakes. Judgement taught me better than this. They taught me basic aikido for self-defense, but they honestly never really expect us to actually handle situations like this. Anti-Skill deals with criminals, we deal with missing books or lost cats. Judgement is a group of teacher's pets, just what I am doing?"_ thought Kiryu as he fell to the floor. He caught himself on a nearby sink. The sudden weight caused the sink to break off from the wall and lean downward.

"Should've walked away, when you had the chance Judgement boy. Now you have no one to blame but yourself." Said the bandanna wearing thug as he gave a kick to Kiryu's midsection causing him to let go of the sink and grovel on the floor, holding his stomach in pain. The RAID members surrounded Kiryu and began stomping on him.

The pain was overwhelming for him, as the stomps become too much to bear. He regretted attempting to save this student. He regretted ever joining Judgement, most of all, he regretted being so weak. At that moment Kiryu looked towards the student and saw the fear in his face. The fear when all hope was lost, a face that Kiryu knew too well.

" _What am I doing?_ _. Why am I on the floor taking this? I'm here to save that guy,_ _aren't_ _I? If I don't save_ _him now_ _, then who_ _will_ _?_ _No_ _, I have to be better, I need to stop this fear in me. It doesn't matter if I can't do it, but I have to try anyway!"_ Kiryu clenched his fist and felt how wet his hands were. It wasn't with blood but instead with water. Kiryu noticed that the sink pipes were broken, and water was leaking out onto his body and the floor below It was meaningless to anyone else, even more humiliating in the eyes of the RAID thugs, but to Kiryu, this was an opportunity.

The glasses-wearing thug had fallen on his back once he had lifted his shoe for another stomp. It felt as if someone had swept his leg, and soon the bald-headed thug had fallen as well. The bandana-wearing thug was the only standing and he had noticed what was the cause of the others fall. A small sheet of ice formed underneath their feet and with all their weight on one foot, it was only a matter of time until they fell

The bandanna-wearing thug's foot was already in the air and was swiftly coming down to Kiryu's body. The ice had caused him worry, but it only served to distract him for a moment so Kiryu could grab hold of his leg.

"People like you make me sick." He uttered those words when he caught the thug's foot and began to rise back up. "It's people like you that make others feel fear, that make them feel weak, that make them feel like they're helpless souls that no one cares about!"

The thugs stopped to stare, shocked at the boy's newfound courage. The bandanna-wearing thug was attempting to get his foot out of the boy's grip, but it was surprisingly strong. Then he slowly felt his ankle grow colder in the boy's grip.

"People slowly start to give up! They start doing whatever it takes to get strong, or even escape their helpless lives! Have you ever felt weak at all!? Or do your minds not register the damage and pain you cause to people weaker than you?! Espers like you make me wish I wasn't one, but now I realize that I have to use what I have to inspire hope in others. I won't just stay on the sidelines when someone needs help from scum like you. I will stop you no matter what, so you can never hurt these people ever again! That's what Judgement means to me!" He yelled at the RAID members, as the thug he had in his grip slowly found his foot enveloped in ice.

"Let me go, you bastard!" yelled the thug as he activated his power on his fingertip, directing it towards Kiryu. The boy simply let go of the boot and swept the thug's other leg. The sudden action caused the thug to hit his head on the sink to his left. Leaving him bleeding on the floor. The other two thugs had carefully risen back up and began to attack the cryokinetic esper. The glasses-wearing thug gave a swift kick aimed towards Kiryu's head who narrowly ducked under it and quickly moved forward to grab the thug by his jacket's collar, using his weight to tug the man to the ground.

The bald-headed one quickly seized the opportunity and swung his fist towards Kiryu, but the boy saw the attempt at his head and rolled backwards away from the baldie. They both stared each other down and gave quick glances towards their back. Behind Kiryu was the student he had come to save, and behind the thug were his companions and the door out.

Kiryu was attempting to read the thug's next move while counting down the minutes until Anti-Skill arrived. The glasses-wearing thug got back up and moved towards the bandanna wearer. He supported the other back to his feet against his wishes.

"THIS FUCKING PUNK IS DEAD MEAT. I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW MUCH FUCKING NOISE WE MAKE!" yelled the bandanna wearer as blood dripped down his temple. The other two began to smirk deviously and reached for their jacket pockets. The bald-headed one revealed a brass knuckle, that once he slipped on, began to refract the light around it. The bandanna-wearing one revealing a simple laser pointer that could be found anywhere.

Kiryu was on his guard taking note of their tools, and coming to the conclusion they're a means to use their Esper abilities more efficiently. He looked around and noticed the amount of water that was building up on the floor. However, any plan that Kiryu was attempting to form in his mind was quickly put aside, as the bald-headed thug dashed towards him and swung a right hook with the knuckleduster. Kiryu quickly sidestepped to his right and barely avoided the brass knuckle to his face. He could tell a tremendous amount of heat was radiating from the thugs hand, feeling it as he dodged.

Then a sudden shock of pain hit Kiryu's right arm. He gave a grunt, finding the attack came from the bandanna guy and his laser pointer. But before Kiryu could even gather his thoughts the bald-headed thug swung once again. Once again Kiryu dodged only to get burned by the laser wielder, this time on the side of his calf which caused him to fall onto his knee.

The pain distracted Kiryu from the oncoming thug and his heated brass knuckles, receiving a grazing punch to his forehead which now burned and started to bleed slightly. The boy kicked himself back, steadying himself with a hand on the ground, finding his hand grow wet as he was reminded of the pooling water beneath them. _"_ _If I can freeze the water under them, I could trap them. I have to do this quicker than ever before._ _"_ He weighed his options, and struck.

He quickly flicked droplets of water towards the glasses-wearing thug coming towards him. The thug thought nothing of this action until the droplets of water struck him in the face. He winced as the frozen droplets cracked his lenses, allowing Kiryu a chance to get onto his feet and kick the boy in the side of the head. He needed time to unleash his trump card. Yet, a punch still hit Kiryu's midsection when the thug regained his senses. The punch made the boy stumble due to the injury on his leg, making his attempts to back off even harder.

However, he wasn't given a chance to rest as the member with the brass knuckles charged him once again. Predicting his attack, Kiryu grabbed him by the collar and forced him onto his shoulder, where he used the momentum of his punch to throw the burly man into one of the stalls. The sheer weight of the thug caused a loud slam in the room as he crashed through the stall door and against one of the toilets inside. The bald thug was down for the count. The two remaining thugs were in disbelief at how easily they had lost one of their own.

Kiryu began to pant hard and was attempting to catch his breath as the others were distracted by the fall of their comrade. However, this small break was short-lived as another burn hit Kiryu's leg. The bandanna-wearing thug had begun to shoot with great anger, forgetting to maintain distance between them as he stepped closer to aim his shots.

One after the other, beams shallowly pierced Kiryu's body. The pain was beginning to affect him as his body continued to weaken. _"I need to get out of this barrage. I need to turn the tides."_ He took in his surroundings and made a dive towards one of the open stalls. Kiryu almost hit his head on the toilet seat as he made the dive, but as luck would have it that didn't happen.

He quickly got back up and caught his breath once again. _"I need to find a way to stop his lasers from hitting me. Every hit slows me down and I can't get in close. I need something to help me."_ _He thought fast, then his eyes caught sight of something_ _._ _"I guess I can't complain"_ he grimaced at his next action.

The bandanna-wearing thug was getting impatient with Kiryu, forgoing the safety of his ranged attacks and coming after the boy in the stall. "You know Judgement, you might have given us a hard time, but yours is up." He said as he readied his laser pointer and beginning to increase the voltage in order to make the next shot _really_ hurt. He grinned at the thought of making the shitty boy scout give in.

The thug turned towards the entrance of the stall to zap Kiryu when suddenly an object hit him square in the face. It was a frozen roll of toilet paper that Kiryu utilized the water from the toilet bowl to freeze. What would be a soft, harmless object turned into the equivalent of a rock which had just struck the thug in the face. The thug had fallen onto his back once again, his forehead adding to the blood-stream seeping down his temple from the hit before. He was out just like his bald friend.

Kiryu had slowly walked out of the stall with wrapped paper on his right fist. All of his injuries were catching up to him, but he had taken out two of three thugs. The only one remaining was the glasses-wearing thug, who was still suffering from the kick to the head. The RAID member took his cracked and broken glasses off his face, cracking them under his foot as a smirk graced his face.

"Hahaha! So, it is true! If we push ourselves to the limit, we can see reality in a new light. It's just as Jack-san said, I thought it was all bullshit this whole time." He said to himself, pointing to Kiryu a moment later. "But you're proof it _can_ work! I bet you barely used your powers beforehand and simply hit a wall with your progress. So, you chose to join Judgement to level up, didn't you?"

Kiryu slowly walked up to the thug despite his injuries. "I never cared about my level or my powers. All I wanted was to better myself as a person so stop assuming you know me. All I want is to stop people like you from hurting others. I just want to be like my hero, someone you people could never understand." He spat as he continued to walk.

"Shit, another fan. I should've known you're just another damned Dragon Fan. You and Jack-san are more similar than I thought. You guys follow an ideal that no one else can. But let's end this, kid." Said the thug as he entered his stance and readied his fists.

Kiryu weakly readied his own stance as he faced the thug. The two stared at each other as if they had entered a western movie. Their badly beaten bodies were going to end it in this final confrontation. The finale was upon them.

The jacketed man chambered a fist and thrusted it at Kiryu. Kiryu swung his own fist towards the balled up hand of the thug. He felt no fear, he was confident in his abilities. He knew he could control his Esper ability well enough to defeat this guy, he knew it. Because he had no other choice. So he froze the wet roll of paper on his right fist. The burn of the sheer drop in temperature around his fist keeping him focused.

Kiryu's fist made contact with the thugs fist. The impact made them both wince from the strike, the thug taking a step back to handle his bruised knuckles which sustained worse damage. Some ice got onto his hand, seemingly spreading from the boy's fist and trying to encase it in ice.

The thug raised his hands and let the ice melt off his bruised knuckles. His hands were beginning to glow a faint red colour at his action.

"Thermal Hand?" asked Kiryu.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Gruffly replied the man.

"Oh nothing, just looked familiar." The boy then made an attempt to swipe at the thug, gaping in surprise when the thug bent over and dodged by tackling the boy in the gut.

Kiryu gasped for air when he hit the ground, the thug mounting his stomach and taking hold of his throat with his scalding hand, drawing a weak scream from the downed boy who desperately tried to get the heavier man off of him. "Die, you little shit!"

Quickly losing air, Kiryu dryly gasped for air. He swung his frozen hand against the thugs head, breaking the slab of ice against his temple, giving the boy a chance to throw the thug off of him when he raised his hands to nurse his head.

Kiryu coughed violently for air, imprints of fingers on his neck burning painfully. He then stood up, weakly finding his footing as he faced the thug crouched in pain on the wet floor.

The RAID member looked up at the boy, gripping one of the stall doors to try and stand up but Kiryu followed up and landed a strong right hook at the thug's face slamming him towards the stall door and finally knocking him out. The long fight was over for Kiryu and despite all odds, beaten and bruised, singed and wet, stood victorious.

He turned towards the student who was sitting by the opposite wall still covered in bruises and blood. The student was on the verge of tears, too frightened all this time to even move from his spot. "Thank you. Thank you." was all he said in between budding sobs. Kiryu gave him a smile and a weak thumbs up, only to jump out of his skin a moment later once the door to the bathroom got kicked in.

"Anti-Skill!" yelled the leader of the squad of five armored people that entered the room. Both Kiryu and the student were frightened by their entrance but soon the armoured personnel blocked off the exit and assumed various positions around the room. Kiryu quickly gave a salute to them despite the pain he was in.

"Kiryu Issei, reporting in. Judgement member twelve forty-seven…" he didn't get to finish his statement as the exhaustion from fighting three men and receiving multiple injuries for his trouble finally caught up to him, falling unconscious a moment later. Luckily, an Anti-Skill member caught him before he hit the floor. The Anti-Skill removed her helmet and revealed her long black ponytail and beautiful facial features.

"Geez, I don't know if I should reprimand him or praise him. I guess I'll figure it out after he wakes up." said Yomikawa Aiho.

* * *

Misaka had finished changing into her white dress with a blue flower hairband on the side. Her heart was thumping hard and heavy due to nervousness. "I really don't want to do this dumb recital. It's so stupid why do I have to do it, and that idiot is out there flirting with Saten-san and that nun. I can't believe I was actually worried about him, and after he asked me what I thought about him. Maybe, he was actually…" Misaka's face turned red at the thought of Touma potentially trying to ask her out that day. She quickly shook her head to get her thoughts back on track.

She took a deep breath and got her thoughts in order as she took a look through the window, her eyes catching a random couple passing by outside of the room she was changing in. "Why is Saten-san so interested in an idiot like him? He's a good-for-nothing punk, who charges ahead without ever thinking things through, he's brash and rude, he's cool and heroi- Why do I even care!?" she shouted to herself as she walked towards the door. She sighed and took another deep breath in order to calm her nerves.

She walked out the door and was soon met with the praise of her admirers. It would normally be a lot for a young middle schooler, but for Misaka Mikoto it was normal everyday business, here in Tokiwadai. "These shoes are hard to walk in..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Touma was walking towards the stage of Misaka's recital alongside Index and Saten. "Touma! I still wanted to eat more food!" cried Index as she continued to eat from what seemed to be a popcorn container.

"Oh my god, please just stop. Others need to eat too, I thought we've talked about this Index. You can't keep doing this." Lamented Touma as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Saten could only give a troubled smile as she had no context or understanding of Touma's and Index's true relationship.

"But Touma, I want to eat more so you can eat at home knowing that I'm full!" she cried out. Touma stopping in his tracks when he heard her confession. "I know you go without meals for me, Touma. I don't want you to go without food because of me. I know I eat a lot so I want to eat a lot so you can get food too."

Touma frowned unnoticeably, softly whispering under his breath "God damn it, why worry about me?" he quickly turned around and gave a swift chop to Index's head. She put both her hands to cover her head with one of her trademark pouts and puppy dog eyes. "You dummy, I've been eating on the side. Why would I eat at home when I can eat much better food outside?" said Touma in a weirdly show-offish manner which he followed up by a shameless guffaw.

"Ehh! Touma, and here I was worried about your well-being! That's it I'm raiding the fridge for your pudding." Exclaimed the angered Index as she walked past him and towards Uiharu and Kuroko. Touma simply sighed, a disheartened and sad look in his eyes. It didn't escape Saten's notice as she gave a light smile to this new person she met.

Then she began to giggle to herself. "What are you laughing about?" asked Touma, tilting his head in wonder.

"Nothing, it's just you're so interesting. You're a really nice person too, you know that?." She said with a smile. Touma recoiled a bit during her last statement, it fueled some memories he would rather forget about. Memories of a cycle he didn't want to repeat. A certain girl would be recalled alongside words and details such as long hair, cute, "nice person", blood, and death.

"I know this might be sudden, but…" Saten began to lightly blush and stopped her rushing words. She got nervous all too suddenly but quickly regained her thoughts. "I was wondering if you wanted to…" she stopped once again.

" _Just say it! It's so easy! Why am I getting so nervous?"_

"If you wanted to, go on a d-date with me?" She asked meekly. It was quite a contrast compared to earlier in the day when she seemed quite mature and outgoing for her age, for Touma at least. Thus, it wasn't a surprise that Touma would find himself blushing at what was said. He scratched the back of his head and gave a quick sigh.

Her heart nearly stopped at his reaction. But her worries were quickly silenced by his next words.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind." He said his words rather softly. Looking to the side in an attempt to avoid the girl's gaze. However, his eyes suddenly grew wide when he saw a flash of long blond hair. He blinked and the sight was gone, he pried his eyes off his search when he turned back to see Saten doing a little cutesy dance. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, finding himself nearly laughing at the girl

"We should probably exchange numbers, right?"

Saten quickly stopped her dance and pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Yeah, you're right. Ehehe, I guess I got too excited there." She said, blushing at her embarrassing actions.

Touma shook his head with a smile, reaching for his phone but finding that it was missing. Touma's eyes widened and he checked again in his other pocket. The same result as before and now he had realized he was missing his wallet as well.

" _Oh, come on! You've got to be shitting me!"_ he thought to himself as he furiously checked his pockets like a mad man. Saten was beginning to worry as Touma repeatedly checked his pockets as if something was wrong.

"Did you lose your phone?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Touma simply nodded his head 'Yes' dejected from the lack of finding in his pockets. "I'll check the buffet area then." Saten was beginning to jog when Touma stopped her.

"I, well- I also lost my wallet." He muttered with his head down. Saten looked rather amused by his bad luck, trying to hold back her laughter and only causing him to lower his head even more.

"O-Okay I'll keep an...hehe... eye out." She said between her held back laughter. She slowly walked away and once she was out of sight, she let out a hearty laugh. Touma was left to furiously scratch at his scalp in annoyance.

He began to look around the stage and chairs that were set up in the small open field in the school. He looked around and under the chairs. He knew it couldn't be under there, but he still had to be sure. He was even looking around the backstage area, with similar luck, none. While searching, he overheard a conversation between Kuroko and Uiharu with Index silently, yet still frustratedly, eating her popcorn at the side.

"Eh, senpai isn't coming?" asked the surprised Uiharu.

"Nope, apparently our newest recruit has gotten himself in some trouble with RAID and has ended up in the hospital. Konori-senpai has gone to check up on him." Replied Kuroko as she reviewed her phone on the report that was made on the incident. She sighed as she put away her phone in her pocket. "I swear it's only been two days since he started and he's already trying to be a hero. He should learn some restraint. I guess once I actually meet him, I'll get to beat it into his head."

"Reminds me of a certain someone who got involved with a bank robbery when they first started." Said Uiharu as she laughed to herself. Kuroko twitched a bit and began to comically sweat nervously.

"...I wonder who that was..." she laughed it off nervously.

"But I hope Kiryu-san is okay. He seemed quite… meek to me." Said Uiharu as she began to make a worried face.

Touma's ear twitched when he heard the name. _"Kiryu? Who the hell is that? I don't remember him from the series. Is this a retcon, or an OC? Wait, am I in a fanfic? Oh god, let me out!"_ He thought frantically as he began to look around his surroundings as if waiting for the punchline or the camera to reveal he's been pranked. At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if this was a simulation with small bits of code glitching in the environment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Geh-!" He nearly bolted it for the gate, but quickly realised who was talking to him.

Misaka stood there with her hands on her hips, although she looked quite flushed upon Touma's sudden appearance. After all, she was too worried about her performance to notice a wild Kamijou sneaking around. Touma quickly regained his posture and calmed himself down once he realized Misaka was there.

"Oh, I was looking for my phone and wallet. I lost them somehow and I'm looking high and low for them." Touma said in a very straightforward manner. Misaka simply sighed while closing her eyes to block out the oncoming headache.

"Whatever, I don't have time for idiocy right now. So, shoo go away. You're not supposed to be back here anyway." She said while motioning Touma to leave as if he was a dog. An odd snapping sound came from Touma's temple as his anger rose.

Touma opened his mouth to say something but he opted not to, knowing it would only turn into something troublesome. "You know I'm just going to let that go. I'm not in the mood for your child-like antics right now. Now if you excuse me BiriBiri, I have to find my stuff." Said Touma as he began to walk away.

"A child? Biribiri?! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" she yelled as she threw out a quick bolt of lightning at him. Touma quickly reacted and blocked it with his right hand. "AH! I KNEW YOU CAME HERE TO MAKE FUN OF ME!" she followed up her lightning with a chair that was set next to her. Touma, realising the potential danger to his health and the rising figures in his hospital bill, quickly backed off a good distance away.

"And here I thought you looked cute in that dress! Then you go and pull some cliché trope like getting angry and threatening bodily harm on this poor Kamijou!" yelled Touma as he pointed at Misaka. However, Misaka tuned out the rest of his ramble once the word "cute" registered in her heated brain. She blushed madly and instinctively threw the folding chair at Touma. He ran away cursing his luck quite predictably.

Misaka was red in the face and panting quite hard. She took a few deep breaths in order to calm down quickly finding herself rid of any stage fright she might have had. She was quite confused as to why, but she didn't ponder too hard about the reason. She simply brushed herself off and picked up her violin, turning towards the stage to begin a beautiful performance.

* * *

A young boy was running through the dark alleys of Academy City. He was unassuming in appearance, but he was carrying bad news. He ran towards what would be assumed to be an abandoned warehouse. Complete with dingy walls and broken windows. He ran for a good while after being greeted with the news of his RAID senpai's arrest.

"JACK-SAN! JACK-SAN! WE HAVE PROBLEMS!" yelled the young member as he opened the door to the warehouse. He was surprised to find the place empty, but he didn't have to think long of the reasons. He walked towards the middle of the warehouse, where a desk and chair were the lone décor. There sat a young boy with smooth bronze skin and medium length dreadlocks ending in a ponytail. He was a well-kept person and seemingly didn't fit in the worn-down environment of the warehouse.

If he went out in public no one would think that this well-kept, good-looking boy was the leader of RAID. Reggie Jackson, a foreign exchange student from the United States, who was only fifteen years old, yet held a sense of maturity to him. He noticed the young member running towards him and he put down the book he was reading.

"Jack-san! Some of the senpai's were arrested!" said the young member in a hurried fashion. The other members would call Reggie "Jack-san" from his last name. Some thought it would be strange to call him Jackson-san, and thus from laziness, the nickname was born.

"I know." Said Reggie with a calm and dull expression on his face. "Those three idiots brought too much attention to us anyway. It's bad enough they attacked that convince store the other day. They were getting too uppity with us. I'm not wasting resources on fools like those."

The young member was shocked by this statement as Reggie would often refer to RAID as his family, so his words placed a seed of doubt in the young member's mind as to the true feelings of their leader. Thus, the young lad was taken aback by Reggie's declaration that he would offer no support.

"Besides, I finally found him." Said Reggie as a grin slowly crept onto his face, scaring the young recruit. The smile was creepy, bordering on insane, as it only grew larger. It was a smile that, no one who knew the boy would expect to see on his usually calm face.

"The Dragon King. I finally found him. The person who set me down this path of mine. I grew stronger from my encounter with him." The boy stood and turned his back to the recruit. " You see, I used to be a part of a small-time gang that would often fight with Skill-Out. One night, he showed up and beat us all down, saying something about having fun while levelling up."

At this point the young member was getting scared of the tone Reggie's voice was taking. It shook and quivered, excitement rising within it. The young member slowly took a step back. "I thought to myself, _I want to be_ _exactly_ _like that_. Doing whatever it takes to become strong and throwing myself headfirst into danger. After all, this city respects strength above all else. If people are willing to fight the Number One ranked Level 5 in order to get strong, then we all might as well follow in their lead and get stronger." Reggie finished his words with an outstretched hand towards the sky, as if he was trying to grab something.

"Now then!" He turned around, his crazed expression boring holes into the recruit. "Find him and bring him here! I don't care how! Kidnap his girl, burn his house down, steal his food, hell, beat his friends as long he comes here. And when he does I'll beat him and take his title from him!" He exclaimed loudly, his excitement reaching an all time high as his arms suddenly burst into flames. The scared and confused member quickly turned to run from the boy. Behind him, only a trail of maniacal laughter could be heard.

* * *

Index and Touma began walking home after the event. Sadly, the boy couldn't locate his phone or his wallet. Saten not having much luck herself searching the buffet area. In the end, he received a small scrap of paper with her number on it, a cutesy drawing of a spiky-haired smiley at the end of it.

He pocketed the paper, but suddenly he sneezed, drawing the attention of his compatriot.

"Touma, are you ok?" Asked the nun as she stuffed her face with an ice-cream cone.

Truthfully Touma always hated that question, as he was never sure of the answer himself, he was always tempted to say no. He felt pretty sure that he was never ok.

"Honestly, I don't know Index. I feel lost."

* * *

 **And that's it folks, thanks for sticking with me and my horrible update times. Huge shout outs to healthcare for being my friend and checking out the story. And HUGE shout out to Ursa MJR for whipping this chapter (and my fragile ego) into shape. It seems the time gaps made me weak, i shall return stronger! Anyway, once again for the long wait but real life always throws me for loop with university, and work, all these new games, and anime, and... actually i just get distracted easily.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys next time on Chapter 8: Influences**

 **From your local (always late) Meme Devil**


End file.
